You Never Lose
by Seriana-the-nymph
Summary: Sarah has been haunted my her dreams of Jareth until one day he truly comes to see her. She finds out that she may have won back Toby but she didn't win back something else, but will Jareth help her get what Labyrinth took. Stories better then summary
1. Nightmare of the past

Sarah has been haunted my her dreams of Jareth until one day he truly comes to see her. She finds out that she may have won back Toby but she didn't win back something else, but will Jareth help her get what the Labyrinth took from her.

This story is only rated "T" because i don't know what will happen in the end.

Disclaimer: I dont own labyrinth (sob) wish i did but i love the movie and Jareth is AWESOME.

* * *

"Stop taunting ME" Sarah yelled holding her head and looking at Jareth.

A moment later Jareth disappeared.

"Sarah, are you alright" asked a familiar voice.

Sarah could see her roommate, Janet, sitting up in her bed looking at her. "Was it that nightmare about that snake Jareth again?" she asked.

"Ya sorry go back to sleep I'll be right back" Sarah said getting off her bed and heading down stairs.

She walked over, sat on the couch and hugged her legs.

"Why do I still see him? It's been 4 years ouch." Sarah said rubbing her left wrist "and you still hurt after 3 years" Sarah looked at her right foot then her left knee "2 years and 1 year and you still hurt" Sarah thought.

She looked down then rubbed her right side "and my side has been killing he sense I fell in all that garbage after I danced with him."

"You make it seem like my name is a curse" said a voice.

Sarah looked up to see Jareth leaning over her. His face only inches from hers.

"What do you want" Sarah asked showing no reaction in her face.

He smiled and leaned in closer to her and said "I want you."

Now Sarah could barely feel his lips touch hers.

A tear slid down her cheek "if only you where real" she breathed.

At that Jareth disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sarah's emotion took over and she started to cry.

Burying her face in her knees she said "why do I still have hallucinations of him" with that said Sarah sell asleep.

Sarah began to dream of her day at and after the labyrinth.

"_Just fear me, love m, do as I say and I will be your slave" Jareth said holding a crystal. "My kingdom is great" Sarah whispered "My kingdom is great and" she looks at Jareth still holding the crystal to her "you have no power over me" she says as it echo's through the air. _

_Jareth throws the crystal in the air then turns into a white owl and flies out. _

"_Toby" Sarah runs upstairs to check on her baby brother. After she saw he was okay and gave him Lancelot she then went in her room where all her friends where. _

_After the party Sarah sat on her bed starring out the window. "I wish I could see you, Jareth" To her surprise a white owl was sitting on the tree. _

_Sarah got up walked to the window and opened it. She saw the owls mismatched eyes and said "Jareth can I talk to you, please." _

_The owl, in a flash, flew into her room and transformed into the goblin king. _

"_What could you possibly want to talk to me about?" Jareth asked turning and looking at Sarah._

_Sarah was looking at his white feathery outfit. 'He's so gorgeous even when he is mad' Sarah thought. "I wanted to apologize for what I did but I had to get Toby back." Sarah looked at Jareth's stone face hoping he would forgive her. _

_Jareth leaned closer to Sarah and whispered "why should I except you're apology."_

_Sarah's heart sank and her hope disappeared she looked down 'he really does hate me, why am I surprised.'_

_Sarah's disappointment must have shown on her face because Jareth said "I don't hate you, I just don't believe you deserve to be forgiven. Yet." Jareth then put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that she meet his eyes "but one day I will forgive you and you will know. Then if you wish, you may call me." He then lightly kissed her "but till that day you will not see me" and he vanished._

"_But I want to see you because I love you" Sarah whispered. _

"_Sarah, Sarah get up so I can say good bye" said a familiar female voice_

_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review because this is my first story on fanfiction and i want it to be good. Please tell me if i spelled anything wrong so i can change it. i will get the next chapter up soon hopefully in a few days. Thanks for reading my story :D


	2. Real or Fake

Sorry i was going to post this on Saturday morning but i went to my grandpa's to get my car and came back with my 2nd cousin (she is 5 and her mom is not fond of her which is sad) and she has keep me really busy but i will post another chapter before Tuesday (because i will be leaving on vacation Wednesday till Sunday and then i will post one on Sunday or Monday)

Other then that hope you enjoy the chapter :D

Disclaimer: i don't own Labyrinth still wish i did but i don't. Love the movie and Jareth is still AWESOME.

* * *

Chapter 2 Real or Fake

Sarah woke up and instinctively flung her hand around to hit the person who woke her up.

"Watch it," Janet said grabbing Sarah's hand before it hit her in the face.

"Oh sorry Janet." Sarah looked at her friend and sighed.

Sarah looked at her friend for a minute. Sarah loved to watch Janet's natural silver hair in the light because it always seemed to have a beautiful shine to it and silver was Sarah's and Janet's favorite color.

"Hey did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Janet said tilting her head.

"Really, what did I say?" Sarah asked

"Umm I wish I could see you, Jareth. I think." Janet looked at Sarah.

"That's why you woke me up" Sarah said.

"No" Janet shook her head "you're the one who hated me for not saying good bye when I went to Japan at 3 in the morning, so I'm not going to let you hate me again for going home over the summer without saying so long" Janet said sarcastically.

Sarah just smiled and nodded.

Janet looked back at Sarah "come with me."

Sarah looked up at her friend confused.

Janet grabbed Sarah's hands "Sarah you need a summer away from this world. Come with me and I promise you won't feel the pain you have all over and that you won't" Janet paused and took a deep breath then said "you won't keep having hallucinations of him," she finally said.

Sarah's head was swimming with emotions. She wanted to go and forget about everything but she still wanted to see Jareth even if it haunted her, she wanted to feel free from the world and who better to spend it with then her best friend of almost 4 years. No, she needed to solve this problem on her own and her pain well she has lived with it for 4 years and she could live with it still.

"I want to go with you but I better not. I mean your family doesn't even know I would becoming so I will go next time then you can warn them" Sarah said.

"I'm holding you to that" Janet said letting go of Sarah's hands and held out her pinky, "pinky swear it."

Sarah connected her pinky with Janet's and Janet nodded in satisfaction. "okay well I have to get going before my brother decides to come get me. Bye Sarah see you in a month." Janet then hugged and kissed Sarah on the check and headed out the door.

Sarah was happy to have the house to herself for a month.

Sarah's other 4 roommates had been gone for a week already it was only Janet that would stay behind until the last minute.

Sarah looked around at the 3 room, 2 bathroom house that her and her friends had rented, for the price of a 2 room apartment, from Janet's brother. Janet's brother was weird she never saw his face because Janet dealt with all the paper work that needed to be done before they even fully talked about it. Sarah just shook her and headed up stairs to her room.

She was going down stairs with a basket full of her dirty laundry when she saw him that day.

As she came down the stairs to the laundry room she saw him sitting on the chair that was used to do folding. Surprised she dropped her basket of cloths and starred at him.

'Something's different' Sarah thought looking at Jareth. Sarah's hallucinations were always sudden and him sitting on a chair in the laundry room wasn't sudden. He didn't have a clear look to him like he usually did. 'Sense day 1 my dreams of him got better,' Sarah thought. As if he read her mind Jareth stood up. Memories rushed into her head 'fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.'

Now Sarah had an answer for the question he asked so long ago, 'I have always feared you, I loved you sense the first day, I will do what you say but I don't want you to be my slave. I want to be yours.' Suddenly Sarah felt a sharp pain in her left foot that caused her knees to give out. She was waiting for her body to hit the ground, but the impact never came.

She felt arms catch her.

In the back of her mind she thought Janet may have come back to grab something and came down stairs and caught her before she fell, but that thought vanished when she heard his familiar voice.

"I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me." Sarah felt Jareth pick her up, walk out of the laundry room and set her on the couch in the family room.

* * *

I am glad i am posting the next chapter soon cause its a good one (well to me it is). i hope you think the chapter was good. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Hope your day is grand, your week is splendid and your life is wonderful.


	3. A big surprise

So sorry i was busy packing and getting stuff for my trip. so her you go hope you enjoy this chapter it has a big surprise in it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Labyrinth and i still wish i did. WAIT 'I wish the goblin king would give me the rights to the Labyrinth right NOW' *acquired silence* dang it, it didn't work well i will try again latter. and Jareth is AWESOME, and HOT but thats just me.

* * *

Chapter 3 A big surprise

"NO" Jareth yelled sitting up in his bed. He looked around to see if he was awake or still in his dream. To his relief he was awake. He was breathing hard and his heart felt like it would leap out of his chest.

"What was I doing to her?" Jareth said getting off his bed. "Why was I in her room? And how was I taunting her?" Jareth asked himself.

He flicked his wrist and conjured a crystal. As he looked into it he saw Sarah sitting on a couch crying while she slept.

"My darling, why do you torcher yourself? Just asked and I will come." Jareth pleaded.

Jareth throw the crystal in the air and when he caught it again it showed what Sarah was dreaming about.

What he saw he hated. He was looking at himself 4 years ago when he refused Sarah's apology and left her to live with the pain. But he was having far worse pain then she was.

Then he saw her whisper "I wish I could see you, Jareth."

That's when a thought came to his mind. "I will go see Sarah." Then Sarah's roommate, Janet, came down to say goodbye to Sarah before she left.

He got off of his bed, snapped his fingers and was in his gray pants, white poet shirt, his black vest and his cape. Then he dropped the crystal and watched as it shattered.

When he looked up he was in Sarah's dark kitchen. But something was different, the grandfather clock in the room wasn't moving and as he looked around more he heard footsteps coming towards him and he new he wouldn't like what he saw.

"SMACK How could your do that to her?" said a voice Jareth new all to well.

Jareth's head had been turned to the side from being hit by the one person he loved and hated at the same time.

"I missed you to, tell me what I did to make you hate me so much, sis." Jareth said looking at Janet.

Janet looked the same as she always did when he saw her with Sarah; the only difference was that her contacts weren't in so her white irises made her look like her old self.

"You have been haunting Sarah for the last 4 years and you are wondering why I hate you" Janet then pointed in the direction she had come from "Sarah is the reason I hate you so much. You have destroyed her and I have spent 4 years trying to put her back together." Janet took a deep breath.

Jareth sighed and smiled "The first time you have seen me in years and the first thing you do is hit me then lecture me, man you must have missed me."

Janet smiled at him "Okay I'm done, sorry had to get mad at someone and I know its not you who has been haunting Sarah. It's her dreams" Janet then hugged Jareth and said "I have missed you but I am coming to see you for a month and I'm leaving today so I now that's why your not here." Janet let go of Jareth and looked at him "so why are you here?"

* * *

Hope that chapter was good and the funny thing is Janet if you just change the N to a R and at a H at the end it spells Jareth. i thought it was funny oh well i will for sure get the next chapter up my monday sorry again for the late post.


	4. Magical Damage

Okay this may not make sense but it will in the end of the whole story. and i am happy cause my vacation helped me to find out what my whole story is about and i it cool so i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: you already know i don't own Labyrinth (the movie(you will find out about that later MUAHAHAHA)) or Jareth or Sarah but i do own Janet yay.

* * *

Chapter 4 Magical Damage

"You tell me" Jareth said conjuring a crystal and showing a version on him and Sarah together from a few days ago. Sarah was crying while she looked at the fake Jareth and keeps screaming 'leave me alone you're not real you're taunting me'. "You seem to know that it's just her dreams of me that she sees."

Jareth made the crystal disappear.

Janet looked at Jareth "That's not all."

Jareth looked at Janet confused.

Janet hesitated to say what she wanted but she took a deep breath knowing she had to tell him "Jareth, she's dying."

Jareth looked at Janet in shock "what do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know. Come here." Janet grabbed Jareth's hand and almost dragged him to where Sarah was sitting on the couch.

Even though Sarah was frozen in time, like the rest of the world, she still had tears on her face.

Jareth felt his heart stop when he saw what he had done to her. "Maybe she has gone through more pain then I have" Jareth said mostly to himself.

Janet looked at him "She has gone through to much for a normal human, but she told me that she is waiting for someone to forgive her before" Janet stopped not wanting to finish what she new Jareth would ask.

"Before what?" Jareth asked fearing the answer.

"Jareth, she doesn't know that you forgave her years ago. She said she will give up fighting once she knows that you forgive her. The doctors say that the only reason she is still alive today is because of her will. Once she loses that she'll die." Janet said conjured a clear silver crystal of her own and held it to Sarah's knee. It began to glow lighting up the room.

"Magical damage," Jareth said looking at the crystal in Janet's hand "how? You can only get that if you have magic."

"I don't know, but she's has had it sense she ran the labyrinth. Her side" Janet said putting the crystal by Sarah's right side "she has had it for 4 years. Her wrist for 3 years, her foot 2 years, and her knee a year. I'm waiting for her to have a different pain soon." Janet sighed.

"What have I done? Janet" Jareth said looking at his sister "you have to get Sarah to the underground. That way I can at least get ride of the pain she is having so she can live." Jareth said.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU DON'T GET!" Janet yelled throwing the crystal at the wall but made it disappear before it shattered. Janet took a deep breath then said "Jareth, she is not dying from the magical damage she is dying from something else, something that I can't figure out. That is the reason I was going home to see if I could figure it out."

Jareth just stood there in shock looking at his sister.

"I will see if I can bring her to the underground but I'm not promising anything. If I can't get her then you have to because I wont force her." Janet said then walked up stairs.

Jareth knelt down beside Sarah's still time frozen body and began stroking her check whipping away the tears that were still there. "I forgive you please don't give up, not now."

"Jareth." Jareth turned around to see his sister on the stairs. He looked to see that she had put her contacts in and her eyes where now a light blue instead of there natural white. "I have to start time again so you have to leave."

Jareth turned back to Sarah and kissed her on the forehead before he conjured a crystal. "Janet, thank you for all you have done" he then dropped the crystal and disappeared.

"Your welcome. After all that's what sisters are for."

Janet waved her hand and a clear silver crystal with a clock inside appeared. She dropped it but instead of it breaking it bounced once and disappeared. When Janet looked at the clock in the kitchen it was ticking.

She walked over to Sarah seeing the new tears rolling down her face and said "Sarah, Sarah wake up so I can say good bye."

* * *

well that explained a little bit i will have the next chapter up soon and if you didn't get it, in chapter 3 it went back in time. hope you are having a good day and a wonderful life.


	5. My Turn

Okay i am suffering from what i have heard it called 'Writers Block' that is why this chapter is so short but i will try to get up 2 chapters next time. well hope you are enjoying the story cause there is a big twist that will be coming up.

Disclaimer: you already know i dont own the Labyrinth movie or Jareth or Sarah but i still own Janet(MUAHAHAHAHAH)

* * *

Chapter 5 My Turn

Jareth sat in his throne and watched from his crystal as Janet failed to convince Sarah to go with her.

"My turn" he said standing and dropping his crystal once more.

He decided to wait for Sarah to find him instead of appearing in front of her because she might think he wasn't real. So he waited for her in her laundry room sitting on the chair that was there. it wasn't long before Sarah found him but he wasn't expecting her to faint when she saw him. Luckily he was able to catch her before she fell. "I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me." He said.

Picking her up, he took her to the couch and laid her down. "Forgive me my love" Jareth said conjuring a crystal and placed it in Sarah's hand.

The instant it touched her hand they where teleported to the castle into a bed room.

Janet came running in a moment later holding her silver crystal. She held up the crystal to Sarah's left foot and it began to glow. "Great now she has it in both her feet. You better get rid of her pain before she wakes up or she will never let you heal her. I'm going to the library to see if I can find out more about what she has" With that said Janet left.

Jareth did as Janet said and began running his hand over her feet, her knee, across her wrist but paused at her side.

"It was my fault that you where hurt this bad" he then finished healing her side.

When he was finished he started tracing her face remembering the last time he had seen her when they had talked. He stopped tracing her face when he thought of how he had refused to accept her apology.

"I forgive you I forgave you the moment I left you, so why did you not know? Why did you not call on me?" Jareth leaned in closer to her "forgive me" he said then he kissed her. He had to try with everything in him to not use his magic to wake her to tell her how he has die without her by his side for he new she would be to weak to even talk and his magic would keep her awake for hours until it wares off. Finally he broke his kiss with her.

"I will let you rest" Jareth then left the room.

* * *

Well i hope it was good even though it was short. please read and review or just read i dont care. Hope your Day if fun your week is splendid and your life it fabulous :)


	6. The Truth

Okay so technicly this is 2 chapters cause i decided to combined them and i am glad that it did cause it would of been 2 short chapters then but the big twist is only 2 chapters away in chapter 8 (its only a twist if you can figure out the twist).okay so i am a person who writes as much as i can and then i post it. but so far im only up to chapter 8. well hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: i don't own Labyrinth or Jareth (even though he is hot) or Sarah but i own Janet (*insert your evil laugh here cause mine sounds funny more then evil*)

* * *

Chapter 6 The Truth

**Sarah's view**

'Why is Jareth here? Why don't I hurt? What is happening?' Sarah keeps asking herself.

'Where is Janet when I need her? She was always able to answer any question I had even if it didn't make sense to me. Janet, I need you' Sarah thought. Janet had always been there for Sarah when she was having a hard time but would she really now how to answer questions about Jareth a person she has never meet.

Sarah finally could feel her body so she decided to try and move. She wanted to know if Jareth was really there or if he was a really good hallucination she was having because if he wasn't real then he would be gone now.

She took a deep breath and tried moving her hand. When she could feel her hand she felt something that wasn't the leather on the couch. Silk. She was lying in a bed that was not her own, but none of her roommates had silk sheets. She tried and was able to open her eyes. To her surprise she was in a huge room with silver walls and a huge stain glass window that covered one of the walls, the sun was out and shone into the room which gave the room a faint glow.

When she looked around more she saw a two doors and she guesses one was for a closet and the other was a door to leave. There was a small table with two chairs by it and next to her was a nightstand with a blue dress and a letter on top of it. The letter was addressed to her. She carefully opened it and read:

_Forgive me Sarah_

_This is probably all a shock to you, but you are in the underground. Jareth brought you here for your own good. The pain you have been having is called magical damage, it's when you have pain that is not caused by your body and that should happen when you are much older. For the damage you have you should truly have it when you are 80 so you where brought to the underground to see if I can figure out what is happening to you, because if it is not permanently stopped soon then you will die and I cant let that happen._

_I am sure you have questions that I have not answered, so when you are up to it you may come to the library and I will answer any questions you have, to the best of my ability. When you leave there will be goblins to help you get to the library. I suggest you change into the dress that I left for you. You will feel better after you change out of your aboveground cloths. Like always I am there for you when you need me._

_Love your friend,_

_Janet_

Sarah was not sure if she should be happy that Janet's here or mad that she lied to her about not knowing about the underground. She finally decided to be happy because Janet cared for her so much that she didn't tell her that she new Jareth.

Because for a long time Sarah would freak out just from hearing his name.

"Well Janet you are a good friend but now you get to answer my question like you said you would."

Sarah took a long time to get out of the bed because she didn't want to feel the pain in her body, that she didn't know was gone now thanks to Jareth.

When she was finally out of the bed she put on the dress that was left for her then she walked to the door that she guessed was the door she needed to choose to leave the room and opened it.

A second later she slammed it shut. Outside the door was Jareth just walking by. Sarah feared he was not real and she didn't want to find out if he wasn't. Sarah felt her heart racing and her checks growing warm.

**Jareth's view**

"Janet said she needed the book called 'solving the Labyrinth' but why would she need a book on the Labyrinth when that has nothing to do with magical damage. What am I saying Janet knows what she is doing and the book she is looking for is in my study" Jareth said talking to himself as he walked to his study "I wonder how Sarah is doing?" as Jareth said that he walked past Sarah's door and saw Sarah, for a second, look at him before she slammed the door shut.

Now he was debating if he should stay there till she came out again to show that he was real or if he should continue walking. Before he could decide Sarah opened the door again and stood there looking at him with shock on her face.

**Sarah's view**

Sarah only had the door closed for a second before she opened it again to see if the Jareth she saw was real or fake like he always seemed to be. To her relief he was still here when she opened the door again. Excitement filled her and before she new it she was hugging him.

She halfway expected him to disappear when she touched him but when he didn't she decided to try something else to see if he was real. As fast as she had hugged him she pulled away enough to reach up and kiss him. She new he was real when she felt him grin. Slowly Jareth snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Unwillingly Sarah pulled away from him and looked at his mismatched eyes "your real" she whispered tears rolling down her face.

Jareth put his hand on her face and whipped away her tears "I am now. What do you want and I will give it to you?" He asked.

"All I want is you" Sarah said putting her head on his chest "to know that you are real."

"I am real and I will always be real from now on," Jareth said.

* * *

Okay so this is a weird chapter i know but it will get better. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review or just read i still don't care. I still hope your day is great your week is grand and your life is spectacular!

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far

Callie

serenity458

Akirasan215

CeliaEquus


	7. The Answers

Okay just to let your know the next chapter explains things and then chapter 8 explains even more things and it will be AWESOME okay just a spoiler for chapter 8 cause i am exited to post it, it tells you about Sarah's mother, okay thats the only part i will tell you but you will have to wait for a little bit longer then normal cause i am leaving for girls camp tomorrow and wont be back till Saturday but i am hoping to write more while i am at girls camp just to let you know i will have the next chapter up no later then next Tuesday.

Disclaimer or whatever it is called: I dont own Sarah, or the movie Labyrinth, or Jareth (still wish i did cause he is HOT) but i own Janet MUAHAHAHAHAHAH (okay your evil laugh sounds cooler then mine so put in your own evil laugh :P)

* * *

Chapter 7 The Answers

Sarah made it to the library with the goblins pointing the way. Jareth would have lead her but he still had to get the Solving the Labyrinth book for Janet and Sarah wanted to get answers more then going to get a book.

The library was huge. The size of it but the library of congress in the aboveground to shame. As Sarah entered she was surprised by how messy the library was. With books and papers all over desks and some on the floor. She looked around to see if she could find Janet. After a couple of minutes she decided to just call her name and see if that would help.

"Janet, where are you?" Sarah yelled.

"You sure do sleep fast" Sarah heard a familiar voice yell back "normally it would take a day and a half to have the magical healing ware off enough to let you wake up, and you have been out for only 5 hours, man girl your not normal." Janet was never one to hide her feelings.

Sarah looked in the direction the voice had come from and a moment later she saw Janet, in a silver dress that went perfectly with her silver hair, coming out from behind a tall shelf caring a thick black book.

"You know me" Sarah said smiling "I never can sleep past noon."

When Janet was closer Sarah noticed that her eyes where there normal white. Sarah had known that she had white eyes from the day they became friends and that she only wore contacts so that people wouldn't stare at her because she eyes are quiet shocking if its the first time you have seen them.

"So what questions do you have for me?" Janet asked putting the book she had on the desk that was behind Sarah "and don't pay attention to the mess I don't put books away when I am studying." Sarah new this after they had taken a history class together. Janet had 15 different books open to study for the final and it took over the entire living room floor while Sarah had 3 open to study from. Janet had also aced the test and she helped Sarah study so she would get a passing grade.

"I really only have one question but it may have a lot of answers" Sarah said looking at one of the books on the desk that was open to a picture that looked like Jareth. "Why am I down her? And I don't want the answer 'to get rid of the pain you have had,' okay"

Janet let out a sigh and said "you know that you have magical damage and that is what is causing your pain right" Sarah nodded "well I don't fully understand it but I think that when you last came here is when you got it that's the only way to explain it."

"If that's it then why haven't others who have gone through the Labyrinth had magical damage?" Sarah asked

"Well others who have gone through the Labyrinth have not been watched by the king after they left." Janet said "you are the first that Jareth has paid attention to after you defeated him and you are also the first to defeat him in a long time that is still alive."

"So you are saying that I have magical damage because Jareth has been watching me?" Sarah asked confused.

"I don't know I don't understand it but I don't think that's it" Janet said opening the book she got and began flipping through pages. "I have only had a few hours but I decided to start with the last 10 people who ran the Labyrinth and to see if they have M.D. if they do then it's a common thing if they don't then its back to square one."

"Is there anything I can help with" Sarah asked still not getting all that Janet had just told her.

Janet looked at her and said "Go and explore the kingdom. You have to stay by Jareth though" she added with the last of her breath.

Sarah looked at her friend confused "Okay but why?"

Janet sighed "the underground is different then the aboveground. In the aboveground when you are healed by a doctor you can go home. In the underground when you are healed by a fae you cant go to far from the one who healed you or the pain will come back 10 fold in other words you would be paralyzed from the pain," Janet said looking Sarah right in the eyes "and I need to worry about finding things not how far you are from me so I had Jareth heal you so you could at least go outside the castle. With me you would have been stuck in the castle the whole time, so I did it for you. But I'm guessing you wont complain" Janet said noticing a small smile on Sarah's face. "Well I have to get back to work" Janet said sitting in a chair at the desk and started skimming through pages again.

"Janet I have the book you requested" Jareth said walking into the library caring a red book with the words 'Solving the Labyrinth' on front in gold lettering.

"Thanks. Can you take Sarah out to see the castle grounds while I keep looking?" Janet asked Jareth not looking up when he put the book on the desk.

Jareth glanced at Sarah and then back at Janet "I would be happy to."

* * *

Okay so this wasnt the best chapter (to me) but if you are still curious about things that i didn't explain feel free to send a message to me or put it in your review and i will answer it in my next chapter.

Quick thank you to all who have reviewed ^.^

Please read and if you feel please review (it would be much appreciated) you can also tell me if i spelled things wrong but please tell me if i suck at writing or if its okay or if i should just read the stories instead of writing them or if i am crazy (cause i think i am)

*you are crazy*(inner voice)

quiet you, your the reason people think i am crazy

Well have a great day, a wonderful week and a fabulous life.


	8. Nightmares Past and Tales Told

Okay so it seems like every time i plan a day to post a new chapter i instantly get very busy in my life. so i was going to post this yesterday but when i woke up i had to mow the lawn then do laundry then i had to go somewhere and didn't get back til 9 that night then i had something for my brother at 930 and that made me not get home till 11ish and then i just went to bed and then woke up late cause i left my phone/alarm down stairs.

but other than my life story this chapter tells about Jareths past (in my book(kind of, you will find out the complete story later))

Disclaimer: i don't own the movie Labyrinth (but i do own some other part of Labyrinth and you will soon see what part in this chapter) i don't own Jareth (he is still amazing though) nor do i own Sarah but i own Janet (yay)

now on with the story hope you still like it.

* * *

Chapter 8 Nightmares Past and Tales Told

As Sarah and Jareth walked along a stone path in a beautiful garden, Sarah tried to keep her heart calm as she kept thinking of how Jareth was holding her arm as they walked. But when ever she would look at his smiling face her heart would race again.

"I'm glad to see that my sister has not changed much in the last 4 years" Jareth said breaking the silence. "How has she been treating you?" he asked looking at Sarah.

"I couldn't find a word that fits how great she has treated me" Sarah said letting go of his arm "she helped me when" but Sarah stopped mid sentence having walked a few steps in front of him.

"When you keep seeing me" Jareth sighed sitting on a bench they had just past "I am truly sorry about that."

"It's not your fault" Sarah said turning around to look at him.

"That's what you don't get; I could have stopped it all when Janet first told me about it 3 ½ years ago." Jareth said making a crystal appear in his hand "but I promised myself I would never." He made the crystal disappear.

"You would never what" Sarah asked closing the short distance between them.

Jareth looked at her and Sarah could see the pain in his eyes when he said "I promised I would never take you out of your world unless you wished me to or unless I would lose you if I didn't."

"Is that why you brought me here now cause you would lose me," Sarah said looking confused "but why where you concerned about me" she said looking sad "you said that I wouldn't see you until you forgave me."

Jareth stood up and grabbed her shoulders "I forgave you the moment I left you" he released her shoulders "why did you not know" he said looking down and sitting back on the bench. He made another crystal in his hand.

"You forgave me that's why I didn't feel so bad after you left that night" Sarah said mostly to her self.

"Yes I forgave you 4 years ago. I spent 4 years torturing you unknowingly all because you didn't know" Jareth said clutching the crystal in his hand.

Sarah looked at the crystal that he was holding and saw something flashing in it and then she recognized what it was that she saw.

Sarah looked at it in shock as the passed hallucination of Jareth from the past 4 years showed up in the crystal. But all she could do was watch as she relived her nightmares.

Till out of nowhere she reached her hand out, grabbed the crystal from Jareth's hand and through it at the wall watching it shatter into a million glittering pieces.

She then turned back to Jareth and said "that is the last crystal you will make of my past got it. I don't want to remember any of that and I wont let you see it either."

Jareth smiled, stood up and bowed saying "as you wish, precious." Jareth looked at her "any other requests?" he asked.

"No" Sarah said "but I have a question."

Jareth looked at her "what you ask, I will answer" Jareth said.

"Okay stop talking in riddles or whatever your doing" Sarah said covering her eyes with her hand.

Jareth just smile and nodded in agreement.

Sarah moved her hand and looked at him then said "Why is this place called Labyrinth?"

Jareth looked at her with a confused expression, then he changed to a smile once more, took Sarah's arm in his and started walking down the path "that is a very old long story" he said.

"I've got time, its not like Janet will let us help in finding a solution" Sarah replied.

"Okay well about 1200+ years ago it was coming to my 50th birthday and as a prince of the Dragon king"

"DRAGON KING?" Sarah practically yelled.

"yes I'm getting to that. So as I was saying I was a prince of the dragon king I was to inherit the kingdom because usually royalty only have one child. Well I was born 100 years after Janet too but I still would have inherited the kingdom if my mother was not told that she could not have children anymore. So my father trained Janet to be the heir because it takes 50 years to be properly trained to run a dragon city. And when her training was done a month later I was born." Jareth said quickly trying to sum up him life in as few breaths as possible.

"So how are you the Goblin King" Sarah asked clearly confused.

"I'm getting there" he said.

"So my father felt bad that I didn't have a kingdom to rule and so he decided to take over a neighboring kingdom to give to me for my birthday and that kingdom was the Goblin Kingdom. So after my father took over the Goblin city it is respectful to marry, if possible, the king and queen's son or daughter, for me there daughter, but it helps so you don't have to try and keep the kingdom by force. Well I was engaged to the princess of the Goblin kingdom but 3 days before our wedding she disappeared and no one new where she went."

"What does that have to do with the Labyrinth's name?" Sarah asked cutting Jareth off.

"Stop interrupting and I will tell you." Jareth said looking at Sarah "well a year went by and no sign of her so, sadly enough, she was declared as dead so in remembrance of her and her parents lose of not only there kingdom and there daughter but the mother went missing shortly before the daughter was declared dead. So out of remembrance for them I named this place" Jareth said using his hand to indicate the Labyrinth "after them."

Sarah looked at Jareth "wait so the daughters name was."

"Labyrinth, yes, the mothers name was that as well." Jareth said finishing Sarah's sentence.

"So Labyrinth" Sarah said it with a strange tone "has been missing all these years?"

"No she has not" Jareth said and saw Sarah's confused face yet again. Smiling he finished "about 18 years ago she was found in the aboveground. She just wanted to marry for love and not rules so she went to the above ground and married a mortal but then she had a child and was found out."

"But how was she found if she avoided the underground for so long?" Sarah asked.

"A fae child can always be found by a fae king unless they are taught not to call out with there mind. I don't even understand it. Labyrinth knew this but it was only a week later that she was able to teach her child this." Jareth said answering her question "Her father went to the aboveground about 2 years later after confirming that it was her and brought her back to the underground with her child. But just like her mother she again disappeared a week later and I know it was not her running because she left her child behind and she was not back with her husband in the aboveground or so her father told me but the strange thing was is just before she went missing her mother was found" Jareth said saying the last part mostly to himself.

"What happened to the child?" Sarah asked taking in the sadness in Jareth's voice when he talked of Labyrinth.

"Labyrinth's father decided that the child would be returned to the mortal father." Jareth said.

"Where is the child now" Sarah asked wondering if Jareth would answer.

Jareth sighed "No one knows where the child is or even its name. Labyrinths father took her back and died the night he came back. He didn't live long enough to tell anyone where the father lived or that its name was. The mother die while the father was returning the child."

Sarah hesitated but asked "Did you love Labyrinth?"

Jareth stopped walking and looked right into Sarah's eyes "The true. Yes I did love her" he looked away from Sarah and stared walking again with Sarah fallowing still connected to his arm "but I love thee idea of being married and being a father more then I loved her, but now I have learned that that is not all that life is about. By the time I learned that lesson I realized that I didn't love her as much as I did before and that she didn't love me at all."

Sarah looked at the path that they where walking on.

Jareth noticed her sad face and stopped. He then put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so he could look into her eyes and said "I was a child back then but now I have found my true love." Jareth then lightly kissed her "Even if she may not love me in return."

Sarah reached up on her toes and kissed Jareth in return "I do love you" she said putting her hands around his neck and kissing him again. Jareth put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Sarah could feel the heat from his body when he pulled her close and that's when her heart started to jump out of her chest.

It seemed like forever had gone by when suddenly Janet yelled, out of nowhere, "JARETH! GET IN HERE!"

Both Sarah and Jareth looked up, braking there kiss, but found Janet no where in sight but heard again "HURRY UP ALREADY" only a few seconds later.

Jareth sighed and looked at Sarah "I better go" he said kissing Sarah quickly before turning and heading back towards the castle.

"DON'T LEAVE SARAH" Janet yelled and this time they both saw that her voice was coming from the library window.

Jareth stopped before he made it to the door "I am still connected to you" he said turning around and walking back to Sarah. He extended his arm to Sarah and led her back in to the castle.

* * *

Okay so again if you have any questions just put them in your review and i will answer then on my next post but i am not going to put a date cause then i will get really busy on that day so ya. the next chapter explains allot of stuff to.

thanks to all who have reviewed they really help.

And in answer to freakyfriday13 question which was "how did Sarah and Janet meet?"

Sarah was at collage in the library studying for a test but she didn't understand parts of the book so she asked one of the librarians for help and they sent Janet over to help her (cause she is the best at teaching people that don't get stuff). Sarah got a good grade on her test and went back to Janet to thank her and ask if she could help her on another test she had to study for and found out Janet was in that class. they because study buddy's and then became friends after that. that is also how Sarah now that Janet over studies.

does that answer your question, hope it did


	9. Princess Labyrinth

Okay long story short my mom suprised me by taking me to colorado for my birthday to 6 flags, and so i didn't have time to write more and like always i became busy, with getting ready for school, so i am putting on 2 chapters to make up for not posting last week.

this chapter answers more questions about Sarah but not how to fix her.

Well i don't own the movie Labyrinth (but i bought the movie on dvd but that doesn't count) i don't own Jareth, Sarah or any of that stuff but i do own Janet and (you will soon find out) Princess Labyrinth.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9 Princess Labyrinth

"So why did you not want me to bring Sarah in here? What are you hiding from her?" Jareth asked when he made it into the library.

Janet was standing in the middle of the library with papers and books all around her with noticeable isle between the papers. Jareth walked to Janet fallowing the isles that she had made.

"Do you remember Labyrinth's child? The one that was taken back to her mortal father" Janet asked not looking at Jareth but instead at all the papers on the floor.

"Her?" Jareth asked not answering Janet's first question "I did not know it was a girl."

"Do you remember the child?" Janet asked a little louder.

"Yes I remember Labyrinth's child why?" Jareth said still confused by the question and annoyed that his wasn't answered.

"18 years ago when Labyrinth was forced to come back she brought her daughter with her and her daughter was almost 2 years old." Janet said holding up a poorly drawn picture of a mother holding a baby. "For that week that the daughter was here she drew pictures of everything she knew" Janet now held up 5 pictures of people with no face on them "She knew you" Janet said holding up a picture that looked like Jareth with his hair standing up, his hand holding a crystal and his mismatched eyes where only dots on his face. "Me, Her grandfather, her father or Labyrinth's husband, and this strange man that I can't identify" she said showing him the other 4 pictures. But one stuck out to Jareth the most and he took the one from Janet, that she said was Labyrinth's husband.

"Who is this? He looks so familiar" Jareth said looking at a picture of a brown haired man.

"Did you know that Labyrinths child could see parts of the future" Janet said ecnoring Jareth's question again. She then held up a picture of what must have been Labyrinth, her mortal husband and the child that looked more grown up but the child was the only one that had a face on her.

"Janet, why does this man look so familiar?" Jareth said and was going to make sure Janet gave him an answer till he noticed the child on the other picture looked familiar as well.

"That's Labyrinths mortal husband or in other words that would explain why you recognize him" Janet said handing him the picture of the family "That's Sarah's father."

Jareth's jaw dropped when Janet said that "how can that be Sarah's father?" he asked shocked, still looking at the picture.

"Look at the child" Janet said pointing at the picture.

Jareth did was Janet said without wanting an answer to his question and looked more closely at the child and that's when he saw it. The eyes of the child where green and her hair was a dark brown. The child looked like a younger version of Sarah though it was poorly drawn it was still noticeable.

"I need to get to Sarah's house and get something from her father's attic and I need her to go with me so I don't get accused of breaking-and-entering because I don't want to mess up my perfect record" Janet said with a laughing smile.

"Ya your perfect record doesn't include the time you destroyed Sarah's ex-boyfriend new car does it" Jareth asked giving up on asking anymore about Sarah's past.

"Hey, he hit her once and wouldn't even let her sit on the car seat without a blanket under her" Janet said folding her arms and finished "He didn't deserve her and she could do better then him."

"That's not your diction Janet" Jareth said shaking his head "Sarah has to live her life how she wants to."

"Sorry he crossed the line when he took advantage of her hallucinations, saying she was crazy and she wouldn't find anyone else but him that would except her" Janet said with a series expression "I'm her friend, Jareth, not her adviser; I WILL protect her from herself if I have to."

"You can't always protect her" Jareth said trying to make Janet realize it.

"Just try me" Janet said pointing a finger at Jareth "even if I'm not by her side I will still protect her."

"What happens if she doesn't want you to protect her" Jareth asked.

"Then I will anyway" Janet said crossing her arms again.

"Janet you won't always be around to protect her" Jareth said about ready to give up on trying to convince her.

Janet looked at him differently then she had while they where talking something in her eyes looked like years of pain. She looked at him with a face of astonishment and said "I was always around to protect you."

Jareth's heart sank and he had to remember how to breathe before he could answer Janet. "That's different" was all he could say as he glanced at Janet's arm and shoulder.

Janet looked at him with a smile on her face and shook her head "Its exactly the same thing in my book and my book is what counts for me, so I will keep protecting her just like I am still protecting you" she said walking past Jareth and bumping his arm with the arm he had been looking at before she left the library.

"You still protect me from him" Jareth sighed and then turned to fallow Janet out of the library a minute later.

* * *

okay i hope you got this chapter the next one is not as good but i didn't have much time to write it and i wont have much time to write because of school starting tomorrow but i will still update. well hope your day is great your week is grand and your life is fabulous ;-P

CeliaEquus: you where right Labyrinth is Sarah's mother good guess or whatever it was.

Thank you for your review everyone they really help.


	10. All Knowing Janet

Okay not much to say that i didn't already say in the last chapter.

you know i don't own Jareth, Sarah, or the movie Labyrinth but i still own Janet and Princess Labyrinth.

* * *

Chapter 10 All Knowing Janet

"You do realize that you can't hear anything by putting your ear to the door. Its sound proof." Janet told Sarah when she left the library and found her standing by the library door. "It's something that I thought would come in handy when I study. I just didn't think it would be to keep you from hearing."

"I wasn't listening" Sarah said automatically trying to look innocent.

"Ya, right, Sarah I know when you're lying so don't even try." Janet said moving out of the way to let Jareth out.

Sarah looked at Jareth "Are you alright?" she asked when Jareth looked at her with a weird expression but stopped when Janet elbowed him in the arm.

"Yes I was just thinking" He said not looking at Sarah when he finished "about your m….ouch."

Sarah looked at Janet who had her hand in the shape of a claw with static jumping from finger to finger.

Shaking her hand to apparently get rid of the static that didn't go into Jareth, Janet then said "We will tell her about that in due time but till then she doesn't need to know about her fathers past because it is irrelevant." Janet said emphasizing 'father'.

"Um okay" Sarah said deciding not to care. If Janet said she would find out later then she would find out later.

"So we have a problem. I need to go see if there is something at your father's house that might help me solve your problem." Janet said starting to walk down the hall with Sarah and Jareth fallowing behind.

Sarah quickened her pace so she was right next to Janet, "You're leaving me here with Jareth alone?" Sarah whispered in her ear hoping Jareth didn't hear.

Janet smiled "He may have kidnapped your baby brother but he was only doing his job as Goblin King, he really isn't that bad of a fae or in your case he's not a bad person, besides" Janet said walking up to a person that was holding a silver, blue, and green capes. She grabbed the blue one and through it at Jareth then she grabbed the green one and handed it to Sarah "You are coming with so I don't get accused of braking-an-entering" Janet said with a laugh, grabbed the silver cape and put around her shoulders tying the two sides together so it wouldn't fall off "and don't worry about your parents I have taken the liberty of telling them you will be visiting this week for a couple of minutes."

"Wait, how did you…." Sarah started to say but Janet cut in.

"I know you Sarah, and I know when you are going to see your parents and your baby brother" Janet said in a playing tone.

"Janet how do you do it?" was all Sarah could say and in reply Janet only gave a mysterious smile.

Jareth walked up to Sarah and said "She is my sister and I have known her for centuries and I still don't know how she does it" Jareth said shaking his head with a smile.

"Well I think I will do the honors of getting us there" Janet said.

"We are leaving now?" Sarah asked in shock.

"Yes, no point in waiting, your not getting any better" Janet then snapped her fingers. The last thing Sarah remembered was turning and holding on to Jareth, why she did she couldn't figure out, but she was glad in the end.

* * *

Yes its a short chapter

_your life should revolve around this story_

Well it doesn't so just live with it

_i cant i mush be annoying to you_

my life will revolve around this after school sense it is my senior year WOT

_fine don't listen to me YOUR INNER VOICE WILL JUST BE QUIET_

ya right you will bug me later i know it

_man you know me to well_

told ya

_fine im not talking to you any more good-bye_

you'll be back well til then enjoy this chapter and sorry for the inner monologue.


	11. What you want

You people probably hate me for taking almost 3 months to update this chapter but what i do to is write it down on paper and then i type it up. well i am not good and typing it up later but i am working on it so i hope you guys still like the story and that you will give me time to write more because school started in august. i am a senior and my life just got in order so with the time i have i am updating i hope the next chapter wont take long which it shouldn't. my friend, psycho weasel, keeps bugging me to update so here you go hope you enjoy the next chapter will be more planned out. ENJOY.

* * *

Chapter 11 What you want

"Ready to go" Janet asked holding one of her silver tinted crystals above her head and looked at Jareth and, still blushing, Sarah. The three of them standing in a small circle.

Sarah still felt embarrassed that she had grabbed onto Jareth when they where just going to a different room, but she didn't regret doing it sense she has always wanted to be close to him. "Why can't we just drive there?" she asked not sure how they would even get above ground in a car, let alone get a car down here.

"Because I haven't teleported more then one person, myself," she indicated pointing to herself "in years" Janet said throwing the crystal in her hand on the ground.

They all watched as the sphere hit the ground and shattered into a billion glittering pieces around their feet.

"Okay I'm scared now" Sarah said seeing the crystal pieces dissolve into white smoke.

"Don't worry," Janet said when the smoke was at everyone's waist. "You won't die," she finished with a smile.

The smoke made it to the top of their heads when Sarah felt a glove grab her hand. A moment later there was a sensation of falling for only an instant before landing on something.

"Okay not one of my best landings," Janet said "but at least we're where I wanted to be."

"What happened? I felt Jareth grab my hand, then falling and landing on the grass," Sarah said feeling the grass with her hands. Sarah leaned back so she was kneeling but something felt different, she felt she was leaning against something or someone.

"You didn't land on the grass" Jareth said when the smoke was completely cleared away.

Sarah froze when he said that because when he said it she didn't hear it to the side or front of her. She heard it from underneath her.

She looked down to see that she was sitting on the goblin kings stomach and he was just looking at her, calm as could be.

*OH MY GOSH, GIRL! Lucky* Sarah's inner voice sang, having not spoken in 4 ½ years sense she ran the labyrinth and grew up afterwards. *This is what you have always wanted!*

'Shut up Kara,' Sarah thought remembering the name she gave her inner voice, with the help of her imaginary friend. 'This is not the time' she said racking her brain for ways to get out of this situation.

'Stand up' Sarah thought trying to get her legs to move.

*Stay down* Kara commanded.

'Stand up.'

*Stay down*

'Stand up'

*Stay down*

'Shut up!'

*Sorry*

After her argument with herself she realized that Jareth was what she leaning against. He had his legs up and they where acting as her 'back rest' and he now was propped up on his elbows.

"ARE YOU GUYS COMING," Janet yelled.

Sarah realized that Janet was out of sight, her voice come from behind a tall, expensive looking white house that looked familiar.

"Yes, Janet, one minute," Jareth yelled answering Janet before Sarah could open her mouth to try and save her self from what she new was coming.

*Kiss him, Kiss him, Kiss him," Kara chanted.

'How many time do I have to tell you to SHUT UP?' Sarah yelled at Kara.

*A lot more then that,* Kara replied and Sarah could feel her grinning.

Sarah was still racking her brain for ways to get up with out seeming rude, since she likes, *loves* 'shut up', him.

Jareth used one of his legs to make Sarah lean forward, his gloved hand moved to her cheek.

Sarah was surprised that she didn't feel uncomfortable being only inches from his face. With her hands on either side of him, gripping the grass. Her heart sped up as he moved closer to her, "you should listen to Kara" Jareth said.

"What do you mean? How do you know Kara?" she asked surprised her voice didn't crack.

He leaned in closer to her so that his lips where almost touching hers, "I don't but your eyes give it all away," he said smiling knowing that he helped Sarah name Kara back when she was a child and he was her 'imaginary friend'.

*Kiss him you know you want too* Kara whispered.

'4 ½ years and now you talk to me.' Sarah thought.

*Yup, now kiss him* Kara demanded

'Fine' Sarah yelled at Kara.

Sarah closed her eyes and closed the small space between her and Jareth. Sarah's heart jumped out of her chest when her lips came in contact with Jareth's and then her hands also went behind his head to make the kiss last longer. Jareth did the same with his one hand that had been on her cheek. His other still on the grass for balance.

After what seamed like forever Sarah pulled away and put her forehead on his with her eyes still closed. "Happy," she whispered.

He lightly kissed her again making her shiver. "Now I am" he whispered back.

Sarah opened her eyes to look into his mismatched ones. "We better go over to Janet before she comes and gets us," she said finally getting up off of Jareth.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Janet yelled from across the way.

Sarah stood up and waved her hand, "Sorry Janet, where coming" Sarah yelled back.

Jareth stood up beside Sarah and said "we really better go or she will come get us."

Sarah and Jareth walked towards the white house that Janet was by. As they got closer Sarah recognized it as one of the houses that was by her parent's home. As they came around to the front they found Janet sitting on the porch waiting for them.

"Why are we here?" Sarah asked indicating the white house.

"Because I own it," Janet said motioning for her and Jareth to sit down.

Sarah had learned from this day to not be surprised so she sat down next to Janet.

"Janet why are we waiting," Jareth asked refusing to sit down.

Janet sighed but said "because in about 5 minutes Sarah's family is going to visit Karen's parent's in Washington and there late already. So we walk in, stay for an hour after they leave, get what I need, and leave. Sarah gets to see her family and you," Janet pointed to Jareth "get to stand in a corner in the house till the family leaves," Janet said.

Sarah remembered her magical damage and wondered how Jareth would not be seen in a corner.

"But," Jareth began but Janet cut him off.

"No buts, unless Sarah doesn't mind introducing you as her boyfriend, but she has never said that she had a boyfriend so just become invisible and fallow us in, then hide in a corner till the family leaves. Got it." Janet then turned and walked towards Sarah's old house with Sarah fallowing in confusion.

Janet walked right up to the door but instead of knocking she walked right in.

Sarah wasn't surprised about this at all because Janet had started doing it a year after they had become friends.

"Hello," Janet yelled "Anybody still home for the next 5 minutes," Janet said jokingly.

* * *

Okay i know its a slow story but in chapter 13 you get more of it and it will move faster so please stick with it and review. tell me if i suck or if im good well if you tell me i suck at writing then i will still write anyway because i dont plan on publishing this so

*You bable to much*

Kara what are you doing your not my inner voice your Sarah's voice

_Ya what are you doing Kara this is my person to annoy_

Shut up

*At least i have a name*

_I have a name to its. its._

Your name is Secola remember

_Oh ya. See i have a name_

_*_Ya after Seriana reminded you*

Give it up both of you. Kara get back to Sarah and Secola stop arguing with Kara.

*Okay fine. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!*

_THATS MY LINE!_

No its my line 'sigh' see you next chapter

*where i will be the star character!*

KARA

*Sorry. Going*

'sigh' bye


	12. What will happen next

Okay you guys probably hate me for taking 3 months to post again but to tell the truth. i forgot about this story and my friend reminded me of it about 2 weeks ago. so i set up a time to type up the next chapter. well being me i forgot i had already typed up the chapter along with chapter 13 (only i need to read it over and make sure it makes sense) and i have chapter 14 on paper but not typed on my computer and chapter 15 is in progress. i also have about 6 other story ideas so i keep thinking of things for those stories but not this one. only i wont post those stories til i have them 90% typed up or 100% finished as in written on paper. well this chapter is short cause i thought for a while that i lost the paper and i did so i had to write it fast and then i typed it. and the paper was still in my folder that's also why i thought it wasn't typed up but i will get chapter 13 up by next week.

I just wanted to let you know i haven't forgotten completely about this story not until i finish it so here you go hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 12 what will happen next

"JARET," Toby said turning to see Janet standing next to Sarah. Toby still mixed Janet's and Jareth's names together.

Karen waited for Toby to move before she gave Sarah a huge.

Sarah and Karen had gotten a lot better sense Karen had meet Janet.

Toby asked "Can Sarah and Jaret some with us?"

Karen looked at him, "Sorry sweetie but we are going to see grandma and grandpa for a month and Sarah can't miss school for that long."

"That's right toe. I only came to see you before you left," Sarah said.

"So Toby go up stairs and finish packing," Karen said walking back up stairs.

Toby complied after one final huge for Sarah.

10 minutes later Sarah's family had left after short hello's, good-bye's and hugs.

"Okay I will be back shortly" Janet said heading to Sarah's father's computer. A few minutes later Sarah saw Janet head to the attic.

"She is so confusing," Jareth said from behind Sarah.

Sarah jumped and turned around to face him. He had just turned visible.

"What is she looking for?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. Whatever it is she will find it but she better find it fast." Jareth said.

"Why?" Sarah asked out of curiosity.

"I still have a kingdom to run," Jareth answered "I don't like squires, Janet does at times," Janet was coming down the stairs now.

"Okay lets go I found what I needed," Janet said carrying 3 books.

Suddenly Janet stopped on the second step from the bottom.

"Janet, what is it?" Jareth asked.

"SARAH!" Janet yelled.

Out of nowhere a bright flash of light came through the wall and Sarah felt someone push her.

That's when Sarah blacked out.

* * *

_WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG_

*she hates you so she didn't want to update and have to talk to you*

_really (starting to cry)_

*Yes she hates how annoying you are so just leave*

Kara your more annoying then Secola so i wouldn't start that -.-' and besides Secola cant leave shes my inner voice remember ;P

*that doesn't work i am Sarah's inner voice yet i can talk to you o.O*

_(Secola crying in a corner)_

That's because... actually i don't really know?

*SEE! so Secola can get lost, so leave Secola.*

_NOOOOOOO! (clings to kara's leg) please don't make me leave_

*AHHHH GET IT OFF (running around in circles) GET IT OFF!*

SIT!

(both sit immediately)

Secola let go of Kara's leg NOW!

_(secola lets go)_

Kara get back to Sarah she may need you in chapter 14

*(to scared to move)*

^.O (evil glare)

*yipe, going* (runs out)

Secola as my inner voice you need to give me ideas for the story after chapter 15

_you could try doing a ballroom scene or a lovely walk through the Labyrinth OR even a __day with Jareth OR maybe someone kidnaps Sarah and Jareth has to save her_

(head palm) Why didn't i think of a ballroom scene

_(smiles) :D Til later hope you enjoyed the chapter bye_

I don't care anymore if i say that stuff (walks away)

*BYE EVERYONE*

KARA GET BACK TO SARAH! (Seriana runs after Kara)

*RUN FOR MY LIFE*

_(smiles)_


	13. Janet's view

Okay just a quick thing because i am about to leave for my grandpa's this is Janet's view of the last couple of sentences in the last chapter. i know i haven't been writing allot but i'm still having a bit of writers block and i keep getting attacked by the 'plot bunnies' as my friend would put it so i have about 5 other story ideas and i don't want to post them without finishing this one just so i know i can complete it.

Well hope you enjoy this chapter and you kind of have to remember that Sarah is still in the dark on all of this. ;D

* * *

Chapter 13 Janet's view

'Something's wrong,' Janet thought stopping on the stairs.

"Janet, What is it?" Jareth asked.

Janet's eyes went wide 'Judgment Arrow,' "SARAH!" Janet yelled jumping off the step and pushing Sarah out of the way just as a light came though the wall that then hit Janet in her chest making her fall to the ground.

The arrow stopped shy of braking through the front of Janet's skin and had a note attached to the back of it.

"Janet!" Jareth yelled kneeling down to help her up and carefully removed the note from the arrow end.

"Let me see," Janet said turning to Jareth and taking the letter from him as he helped Sarah. She then read it aloud for both her, Jareth and maybe the passed out Sarah to hear.

"Lady Sarah William's Defeater of the Labyrinth.

You are here by required to attend the

High Court Council meeting

That will decide where you will stay.

The 4th day of this week at 12 p.m. come to the

Dragon Kingdom

The High Dragon Queen will be reviewing your case

High Council Judge, Janet King.

Jareth King will accompany you.

The Council expects your placement to take the rest

of the week.

Sincerely, Bertec Arener second judge in the High Court.

Bertec Arener ."

Janet sighed and rolled up the paper "This is what I feared would happen."

"What? You said it would happen and you said you could stop it!" Jareth said angrily.

"I thought they would ask my steward about it but they didn't," Janet replied back.

"What will happen to Sarah now," Jareth asked.

"I don't know but let's get back to your castle and figure something out," Janet said.

'I already know a way,' Jareth thought picking up Sarah.

Janet transported them back to the goblin kings castle with a better landing. Jareth put Sarah in his room so she could sleep in peace.

He would check on her later.

* * *

Okay not long like i said but at least i am updating like i said i would. please read and review i will try to update soon but i am more woried about my broken car right now so it may be longer then a week. i also dont care if you flame cause i now i sont write well but at least i am trying to get better. Kara Secola do you have anything to add.

_i said it all last week so im good ^-^._

*im good too :P*

Well thats a first okay well bye :D


	14. Oh Crap!

hee hee allot of you probably hate me for taking almost what 3 or 4 months to update (i lost track my bad). well here you go a long chapter over 1500 words not including the authors notes. well to explain my extended leave of none-updating i started an internship that goes from 3 to 5 on A-days. Math and Science fiction on B-days and sci-fi i get a bucket load of homework so i don't have much time to write down chapters let alone type them up then the fun part is to read them and post. the only reason i posted now is because it is spring break. minus the fact that i lost chapter 14 for a while. i lose everything but i will get better at updating after i graduate in the end of may (i hope first i have to find a job) well hope you enjoy this chapter. and i will try to update before i graduate but no promises.

Just an FYI this chapter is kind of Creepy but nothing bad really happens in fact something good happens to sarah lets see if you can fingure it out before the next chapter post. Enjoy

P.S. the tabbed/lots of space in places are what is happening in Sarah's head so Jareth cant hear it.

* * *

Chapter 14 Oh Crap!

'Where am I?' Sarah thought sitting up and putting her hand on her spinning head.

"The last thing I remember was Janet getting shot and her saying I have an underground court date," she looked around. "And Jareth got mad because he would lose me to-"

"Someone ten times worse than I could be."

Sarah turned around in the bed she was in to look at Jareth, who was walking towards her from the shadow in the corner he was hiding in.

"I don't have a good feeling about this Sarah" Kara said.

"Could someone really be that bad?" Sarah asked afraid of the answer now as she got out of the bed.

Jareth didn't answer. He just kept walking towards her.

A realization came to Sarah. She was wearing short jean shorts and a tank top that was so short it didn't even cover her stomach. She recognized the cloth as her swimming suit when Janet and her went to California over the summer and Sarah had forgotten her swimming suit.

She looked at Jareth and froze. He was wearing only his tight gray pants that went down way to low from their usual waist height.

He came over and sat on the king sized bed that Sarah figured was his.

"Sarah you need to get out of here, Jareth seams... different" Kara said and sarah could tell she was worried.

Suddenly Sarah felt scared too and moved so she was on the opposite side of Jareth.

She then stood up and walked over to the window where she saw the Labyrinth.

It was raining outside. Besides the dark clouds everything seamed peaceful.

**"BOOM"** The thunder roared and it made Sarah jump back into Jareth. The Goblin king snaked his arms around her waist to hold her in place in front of him.

"I found a way to keep you with me forever," he said kissing her neck, which made her shiver.

"Sarah! RUN! Get out of here! Jareth is creeping me out" Kara yelled in Sarah's head

"And what would that be?" she asked in a whisper, when she felt Jareth's warm arms on her stomach, but he didn't answer. Sarah was now feeling Kara's fear.

Suddenly it started snowing.

"Why did the weather change?" Sarah asked shivering again from the change in temperature and her lack of clothes.

"It changes with my mood" he replied and spun Sarah around so that she was facing him. He then continued kissing her neck as he pulled her even closer to him.

"Get away from him now! I have a bad feeling about this!" Kara keeps yelling trying to get Sarah to realize what Kara already did.

"But how?" Sarah asked Kara already knowing Jareth was stronger then her.

"Play along until he loosens his grip enough to get away" Kara said.

"So why is it snowing?" Sarah asked nervous of the answer because at that moment she could feel, on her chest, the Goblin kings heart slowly beating to a stop. 'Kara help' Sarah pleaded.

He started to kiss up her neck and along her check. He stopped just before reaching her lips and said, putting one of his hands behind her head but still used the other one to keep Sarah pinned to him, "because I must be cruel to keep you."

Then I a fluid motion that only took him a second to complete, Jareth had Sarah pinned underneath him on the bed. He was kissing her to cover her screaming that he knew would come.

Sarah did scream but gave into his kiss. It wasn't until he started to unbutton her shorts that she realized how he was going to be cruel.

That's when she started to struggle.

"Kara what do I do?" Sarah asked panicked.

"Remember Elementary and stranger danger?" Kara asked

"Yes" Sarah replied

"Well, hit him where it hurts" Kara said sounding venoms.

Sarah did remembered elementary school with the stranger danger class that she took 'hit between the legs to make the man let go,' the female teacher always told them.

Sarah quickly lifted her knee to hit Jareth in the most sensitive spot she knew of.

Jareth only broke the kiss but it gave Sarah enough of a chance to get away from him, off the bed and to the door that was only a few feet away.

She buttoned and zipped up her shorts thanking Janet for telling her to get the short zipper kind that were harder to get on and off.

She tried the door but found it locked.

"Now what?" Sarah asked "I cant run around this room forever."

"I don't know. Find something to hit him with" Kara suggested.

She turned around to find something to defend herself with. She couldn't believe that she was trying to keep Jareth, the man she now knew she loved from the first kiss they had, away from her.

She found a candle stand and went to grab it but suddenly Jareth grabbed her hand, before she could grab the stand, and pinned it to her side. He then grabbed her other hand and pinned it to her other side.

Sarah looked into her eyes and found them empty and cold.

A tear slid down her face as Jareth pressed his lips to hers once more.

He put his hands behind her head and back,"give in to me, Sarah," he whispered "if you do you will enjoy it. If you don't... then it will still happen anyway."

Sarah could feel him sliding his hand up her back and under her shirt.

'No' Sarah thought. "This isn't you," she whispered to him between his kisses.

"I can be just as cruel as you can be," he hissed back.

"But I would never be this cruel," she said sliding down the door and diving in between Jareth's legs, back towards the bed, the last place she wanted to be.

Sarah immediately turned around to face Jareth. She knew she couldn't keep this up forever but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Quick, what would Janet do?" Kara asked.

"Janet is Jareth's sister why would she help me in anyway? She probably thought of this."Sarah asked Kara not expecting an answer.

"Janet is your friend she is helping to get rid of the magical damage you have, so she would help you if she was here."

"Your right. Janet would kick his butt" Sarah said.

She gripped her hands into fists ready to hit him and found that something was in her right hand. When she looked she saw a solid black crystal.

Realizing that this may help her, as Janet's always seemed to help her, she through it at Jareth.

The black crystal hit him square in the heart and he fell to the ground.

"Ya you did it" Kara cheered.

"Not yet, look" Sarah said looking at Jareth.

A purple light appeared by Jareth before it turned into a beautiful woman wearing a black and purple dress.

"Now bring her to me" the woman whispered in his ear and Jareth stood up to obey.

"Oh Crap, he just won't stay down" Kara said "Run for the window" Kara said when she saw the woman give Jareth something.

Sarah saw the woman give Jareth a black crystal which he then through at Sarah.

All Sarah saw was a dark light cover her.

When the light disappeared, all of her vision didn't but she could see shapes. she was now in a room that was a dark blue with silver decorations, but Sarah didn't look around much because of the, very handsome, man that was standing in front of her.

"So this is her" the man asked apparently disappointed.

"Yes my lord" said the female voice that Sarah recognized spoke to Jareth.

"She'll have to do, I guess" the man said in a sad tone. "Alright it's a deal. A life for a life, her for you" the man said snapping his fingers that tied up Sarah, but made her feel better somehow.

"NO, this isn't real" Sarah finally yelled and another person, that Sarah recognized as Jareth, grabbed her on the arms just below the shoulders. Sarah could feel that she was going to have bruises there for a while. He started to pull her back towards a dark corner.

"Sarah" a voice yelled from the walls.

Sarah looked around hoping for a savior but found none.

"Sarah! Help her Janet" it demanded.

* * *

Okay so for some weird reason my friend found this funny and she drew a comic on the paper of Jareth yelling 'rape' with his hands in the air. the next was a big 'slap'. the last one was me pointing a pencil at Jareth yelling 'bad Jareth, no rape' Jareth had a hand print on his face and Sarah stood behind me looking confused. it was funny and sense then i have not been able to take this chapter serious. if you want to see the comic then put it in your review and next chapter i will tell you where you can find it. mainly cause i will have to put it on deviant art first.

Kara do you have anything to say?

*Ya did you die or something?*

No?

*THEN WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE?*

School i already said that.

*oh okay then i'm good*

_WHAT? i had to be stuck with kara for 3 month because you where to busy to see me_

sorry

_sorry dont cut it sister. have you ever spent 3 months with kara. i was on the verge of SUICIDE!_

Im just going to leave not before you KILL ME

(seriana runs as secola chases after her)

*im not that annoying am i?*

must. get. to. computer. and. leave!

_not until your dead!_

(seriana get to computer and runs into it when secola catches up)

CRAP! you broke my computer!

_whats the big deal? (sadisfied she did damage as pay back)_

well i can get back from another computer but until this one is fixed you guys can't leave to help/annoy me while i type. wait this is a good thing.

*how am i surpose to help Sarah now*

Crap

_My bad_

Kara can you try and fix it

*sure ill try*

_why not me i broke it_

you will just make it worse

*i would get out of here while you are still alive*

good point. BYE!

_SERIANA! dang it she got away._

*hope we get to see you next chapter. Bye peoples*


	15. The Cursed Man

Okay so i didnt get it posted before i graduated but i have good news i have half of chapter 16 done and i am really getting into the story but just to let you know 16 is the day at the court. this chapter also didnt go as i had first writen it but like i always do i lost the paper with the story so i just winged it and got further then i actually wrote.

P.S. i will be leaving on Thursday to go to my grandpas to spend time will my cousins (what i will be doing i don't know but she said bring cloths that i can get dirty in (like mud or water nothing bad)) i may update Thursday before i leave depending on how far i get if not it will be when i get back on Monday night probably.

* * *

Chapter 15 A cursed Man

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sarah yelled sitting up. Panting she looked to her side and saw Jareth. "Get away from me!" Sarah screamed and pushed to the other side of the bed.

"Sarah, Look at me!" a female voice said.

Sarah looked behind her to see Janet holding her from falling off the bed. Sarah rapped her arms round Janet's neck and started crying.

"I will take her to my room" Janet notified Jareth before leaving with Sarah.

After they left Jareth through his chair (that he was sitting in) across the room breaking it, he flipped the bed over and through a crystal into the fire making it turn green.

"Do you feel better now?" someone asked from behind him.

Jareth turned around to find Janet standing in the door way looking at him with her arms crossed. "or would you feel better if you ripped off your shirt and screamed. I'm sure Sarah would love that."

Jareth smiled a little "I try and I try but I still cant figure out how to... GAH!" Jareth yelled kicking the bed that was already turned over making is turn even more.

"Jareth, you try and try to figure out Sarah but you already know her. You have been with her sense she was 8 being her imaginary friend when she had no friends. You don't need to try and get to know her, you need to let her get to know you." Janet said walking over to him.

"how is she?" Jareth said trying to change the subject.

Janet sighed "I don't know she collapsed right after she left the room. I wonder how she will do in court. The only thing she has ever had to go to court for was a speeding ticket. But to go for placement... that will be a different story."

"what about if I..." '**SMACK'**

Jareth stood stunned with his hand on his cheek where Janet had just hit him.

"Jareth it wont work, so get it out of your head. The longest it would work is for 21 months. Jareth making Sarah have your child would only get her to hate you. And the court would just see it as a delay. She would stay with you for the 9 months of her pregnancy and one year after the child was born, then the child would go to you if you want it and she would go to her assigned place. So stop thinking of doing that plan cause it Wont Work." Janet said emphasizing the meaning by putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you serious? I thought for sure that would work." Jareth said mostly to himself.

"the court would allow you to have her for the 21 months but the court doesn't see her pregnant with your child as a reason to stay with you, that would actually give them another reason to have her go somewhere else." Janet said glaring at Jareth in a threatening way.

Jareth just looked down in shame.

"You cant always have everything go as plan, you should have learned that when Sarah won." Janet said laughing. "I'm going to go check on Sarah and you can figure out another plan that makes sense to keep Sarah here." Janet said leaving.

She wasn't gone long before Jareth decided to think it over outside.

When he got outside he found a man standing over by a tree that seamed to be waiting for him because when he came out the man started walking towards him. Jareth froze in his tracks when he realized who it was.

The man had on a gold suit with a white shirt, and matching golden tie. His shoes where white with gold laces. His hair went with it all, it was gold and white and it even had a shine to it along with the rest of the suit.

"You haven't changed much, Jareth. Still a discrase as always I see." the man said.

"What are you doing here? You where not invited." Janet said coming up behind Jareth who was still half frozen.

"So harsh. What? I cant come see my kids when I want to?" the man asked.

"No!" Janet said standing next to Jareth. "You cause to much..."

"Joy?" the man said "that's why I'm here. And to escort you all to the court the day after tomorrow."

"I was going to say 'Pain, Trouble, Doubt, and Death' but 'Joy' about sums that up." Janet said glancing at Jareth who was now aware of everything that was happening.

"Your so mean to your father, why would I hurt you, Janet?" The man said.

"Then explain what happened that night." Janet said sticking her right arm forward the same one that Jareth had looked at when they where in the library.

"That was not meant for you" the man whispered "it was meant for hi..."

"JUST save it" Janet said cutting him off "i don't want to hear it."

Now the man stood stunned after a minute he spoke "Janet" he walked towards her. She moved to stand in front of Jareth. "You cut me to the core. I love you" He put his hand under her chin but she stood firm and didn't flinch "You are my favorite child. I gave you my kingdom. I will give you the world, I will reorder time, I will turn the world upside down and I will do it all for you."

"I don't want any of that, so you can keep it" Janet spit back.

The man grew angry and smacked Janet across the face. Jareth grabbed his hand before he could pull it back. "That's enough. Janet is right you where not invited into my kingdom, and you no longer have a kingdom sense you gave it to Janet so you are a lord and have to obey a king, so leave these grounds before I have you throw out." Jareth said glaring.

"Finally got a back bone son," the man said "maybe now Janet can stop getting killed every time your in danger." he smiled and pulled his hand out of Jareth's grip "then I will bid you adieu and take my leave." he bowed to Janet, who had recovered from his hit, and vanished.

"Still a snake just like always" Janet said then turned to Jareth "I'm glad you where able to stand up to him. Did you think of another way to keep Sarah here?" Janet asked.

Jareth smiled "No I haven't but I doubt I will think of one before time is up, and its not like I can use you as a reason."

"Your right," Janet said "As the judge I have no connections to anyone and cant be use as a reference so I'm useless to you."

"Did you check on Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"No I felt Dad just as I got to her door. So I will go check on her now while you think." Janet said leaving.

Jareth smiled looking at the rainbow of flowers that stood in front of him. 'I may not be able to think of a new plan but I can still let Sarah get to know me.' he said picking a moon flower from the garden.

* * *

Okay if anyone actually remembers Sarah cant leave Jareth because of her magical damage But that will be explained in the next chapter why she can leave him now. kara, Secola do you have anything to add praferably not of how long its been.

*allCCCCRCRRRR...most...gotCCCCCCRRRRR...*

oh ya your still stuck arnt you? maybe i can connect you to my laptop?

*huCCCCCCRRRRZZZRZZZ...RRYCCCCCCCCCCRRRZZZZRRRZZZ...UPCCCCCRRRRRRRRRZZZZZRRZCCCZR*

Okay i will try and get it to work for next time. tell Secola to never break my computer again or i wont fix it next time.

*...

~Signal off line~

wow i feel so lonely... oh well CURBY DANCE TIME (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (those of you who don't know who curby is, imagine a giant pink gumball with cotton candy hands and feet, yup that about explains curby) (the curby dance didn't work looks more like a chain link of curby's)


	16. Going to Court

Okay so you people probably hate me for the 4 extra months after the day I said I would update. But the story is I got back from my grandpas to find out my cousins from Arizona where visiting for 2 week and so I spent time with them for the first week the one of my cousins went to efy and I hung out with my other cousin the 2nd week. Then after that I kind of forgot about the story and updating, but I remembered at the worst time, my aunt took me to see little mermaid and grease down at tuachon as a graduation present, that's when I remembered was over that weekend and I just remembered it again at the worst time because my brother told me about a bad virus that they just found that actually attacks your personal stuff (my thought 'HOLY CRAP') and so I didn't want to lose anything so I didn't go on the internet but good news my brother found out how to counter act it so I feel safe now. After that I forgot and then school started (collage bleck). And then to top off my list of excuses the internet at my house went down. So after all of that.

Thanks for still reading my story even if it is taking forever to continue but I can assure you that it wont be many more chapters till I finish this story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own labyrinth you all know that and I don't know why I keep telling you it. I may wish for it again, but I think I will wait till Jareth is on Sarah's good side.

P.S. hope it all makes sense, cause some of the line braking points didn't work to well

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Sarah I know your tired still but you have to get up its only 2 hours before we have to go." Janet said lightly shaking her to wake her up.

"What do I have to go to?" Sarah asked groggy.

"To the Dragon Kingdom for your court date." Janet replied.

"My what?" Sarah asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh ya my bad I forgot you where unconscious" Janet said rubbing her head, "you have to go to court to get a placement sense you have been to the underground more then once. You still can go to the above ground but not for more then a week. The underground, in a sense, owns you now."

"Are you serious? Where am I going to go?" Sarah asked shocked.

"If I knew that then you wouldn't be going to placement, now hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is down stairs when your done." Janet said "and the closet is right over there" Janet pointed to the right where a door was and then left.

Sarah shook her head trying to wake herself up more and got out of the bed. She looked to her left and found a night stand with a vase full of flowers of all colors and kinds. In the vase was a small card. She pulled it out and read it.

Dear Sarah I hope you are feeling better. Janet said it

would be best if I stayed away from you until you got

yourself together. But I thought you may like these

flowers when you wake. they last for 2 weeks before

they start to wilt. Enjoy.

From Jareth

Sarah couldn't help but smile. 'Jareth is trying. What he is trying I don't know but this was sweet.' Sarah thought to herself. 'I better get ready' Sarah walked to the door and opened the closet and found it was the size of her room in her apartment, and she thought her room was big. She walked in and heard her stomach growl. " I better hurry" she pulled a short sleeve, short skirt white and green dress from a hanger and found a hair elastic to use to put her hair up til later.

She got dressed and went down stairs or so she thought.

she wound up in the ballroom and walked out to the balcony hopping that it would help her get her barrings, it didn't. But Sarah could hear a musical sound coming from a door in the ballroom. She walked back in to the ballroom and to the door but she didn't open it she just put her ear to it listening to the music.

Someone was playing the piano and it was so soothing that it nearly put Sarah back to sleep. She never noticed when the piano stopped until it was to late.

The person playing the piano opened the door that Sarah was leaning against and she fell right into them.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to listen to the music" Sarah said still leaning on the man as she tried to get up "Your Ama..zin..g..."

Sarah looked up to find that she was leaning against Jareth.

"I'mm sorrry" Sarah said slightly nervous standing up strait again "Was that you playing?"

Jareth smiled "Yes. Janet tough me, she said our mother loved music so I play to feel closer to her. Um I don't mean to be nosy but are you lost?" Jareth asked.

"What are you talking about I'm not lo... yes I'm lost" Sarah admitted.

"If you let me I will escort you to the dinning hall" Jareth offered.

Sarah signed "that would be wonderful."

"Okay Sarah now remember, Dragons are not horses so don't kick them in the sides or they will kick you off. Just hold on to the horn and Yora won't let you fall off. Got it?" Janet said giving the last of the instructions.

"I think so" Sarah said holding tight to the horn.

Jareth had lead Sarah to the dinning hall where breakfast was waiting. They ate together and Janet came in after they where done. Sarah and Janet left so that Janet could have Sarah's hair done up. After that it was time to go. They came out to the court yard to find 3 dragons awaiting them. One was white, another blue, and the third was green.

"Sarah can I ask you a question?" Janet asked hopping on the white dragon.

"Sure" Sarah said holding on tighter to the saddle that was attached to the green dragon.

"Do you remember anything from the other night when we got back from your fathers house?"

Sarah looked confused "actually I don't remember anything from that night only something about a strange man talking about a deal, other then that nothing, only walking up from you shaking me."

"So then you don't remember what you where dreaming about? Or why you yelled at Jareth?"

"No, why what happened?"

"Nothing I was just wondering. Okay off we go" Janet said looking back to make sure Jareth had gotten on the blue dragon.

"Okay Phira, lead the way." Janet's white dragon ran forward and jumped into the air, taking off.

Jareth walked his dragon up next to Sarah's "Don't worry Yora doesn't do that, Phira only does that cause she is Janet's soul dragon." Jareth said comforting Sarah.

"Soul dragon?" Sarah asked.

"Come on! We are going to be late!" Janet yelled flying above them.

"I will have to tell you later." Jareth said

Jareth's dragon started walking forward "Just tell Yora you want to go the the Dragon Kingdom and she will move, then hold on" Jareth told Sarah before he completely past her, "Saken lets go" Jareth said to his dragon. The dragon to ran and then jumped into the air, taking off.

"Yora take me to the Dragon Kingdom please" Sarah asked. The dragon turned its head around so it could look at her, she looked confused.

The dragon reminded Sarah of a lizard with a long neck and wings to carry its weight and the weight of her. She had spikes running down her neck and all the way to the end of her tail. She was green with dark green horns and spikes. Sarah could see her eyes, they looked like emeralds.

"Can you fallow Janet?" Sarah asked. The dragon seamed to get what Sarah had asked and started into a run, but she didn't jump she only extended her wings and took off almost like a plane. Apparently Yora didn't know the way to the Dragon Kingdom.

Sarah caught up to Janet and Jareth in seconds.

"Oh good, I forgot that Yora doesn't know the way." Janet said glad to see Sarah.

Sarah noticed that Janet and Jareth's dragons looked the same. They both had spikes on there necks, under there chins, covering there tails and lining there wings, and three horns on there heads all pointing up.

"JARETH, RIGHT!" Janet suddenly yelled.

Both Jareth and Sarah looked to the right and found a red dragon coming towards them fast. Janet dived and come up on the side the red dragon was coming. "Phira, stay calm" Janet soothed. Phira began to roar at the on coming dragon "Jareth you two keep going I will handle this."

Jareth did as instructed and kept going. But Yora stopped and fallowed Janet "Crap, Yora fallow Jareth now!" Sarah yelled.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Sarah heard Janet yell. But Yora continued flying, fallowing Jareth now so Sarah couldn't hear the rest.

Janet POV

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked agitated he had come.

"I said I was going to escort you all to the kingdom." he said smiling.

"We don't need you to come." I said petting Phira to stop her from growling.

He laughed "I was still king of the Dragon Kingdom so I am still part of the court, so I may attend if I wish and a spot will be opened for me. Just accept it, Janet, I'm going to be there weather you like it or not."

'Maybe then I can find a way to have you turn in your dragon.' Phira grumbled seaming to agree as I looked at my fathers red dragon with all his scars. "Fine then you can meet us in the court room" I said having Phira fly away to catch up with the others.

"Janet what was that all about?" Sarah asked when I landed beside them.

"Nothing my dad just had a question" I lied.

"Okay then can I ask you something else?"

"Sure" I replied.

"Why is it yours and Jareth's dragons are the same? And why do they know the way here but Yora doesn't?" Sarah asked.

I laughed "Phira and Saken are sister and brother, Phira is the oldest by about 25 years and they are about 1000 years old so they have been here a lot and know where to go." I said getting off Phira petting her then walked over to Saken and patted him on the head. "Yora" I walked over to her as Sarah got down, "Was, you could say, adapted by me. She didn't do well with her last owner and so I took her instead of having her killed. She is only 6 and is still learning but her old owner didn't want to teach her, she just wanted her to know it already." I laid my hand on Yora's head and she seamed to purr at my touch. "she is really a great learner and I never had the heart to have dragons killed if I can help it."

"You have to kill them if they are not wanted?" Sarah asked shocked.

"Yes." I said, "In the dragon kingdom when you get a dragon they become your soul dragon, if the dragon is not wanted then the owner goes on with there life, only with out a dragon, but the dragon had no where they can go so they must be killed or they will kill others to survive, unless someone is willing to take them in. but only 1 in 10,000 people can afford or want another dragon. so unless you request, the dragon is killed after they are abandoned."

"Thats horrible. What if the dragon gets away?" Sarah asked curios.

"You can ask her later," Jareth said "We are going to be late."

"Alright," I said and we all walked in the front door.

* * *

P.s. here is the site to see the comic i talked about forever ago

(remove spaces) http :/ metalsilverdragon . deviantart . com /#/ d3kgkis

and for the dragons to http :/ metalsilverdragon . deviantart . com /#/ d4144mf

Okay hope you liked the chapter. But I have another problem, in the next chapter I have a lot of people who are going to be in the court room and I can only think of so many names before I start getting myself confused. So if you peoples wouldn't mind giving me some suggestions I would appreciate it, you can even say your username for it if you want just please put what kingdom or place they are from. Names like captain gerginsteel (mine country aka minivova), king flrinhighel (king of fairies in the mountains), generals, lords, ladies, advisers, queens, substitutes, etc. thanks for the help. And thanks for reading

Inner voices you have anything to say

*CCCCRRRRhelp…*

Oh ya I just got that working hold on one second (/'connect desktop computer with laptop' run program)

*cccccrrrrrrrrseealight*

DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT GO TO THE DARK!

*GASP fresh air*

Welcome back! XD

*Evil Glare*

Blame secola. And now I will run away!

*Evil Glare at audience*


	17. Placement Part 1

i wont lie, i forgot about this story. until 3 people put it on there watch list and i got an email. (i don't check it much) and i decided to post a chapter. then i realized i don't have a chapter to post. so i stayed up til 4am typing one up and that when on to almost being done with chapter 18. then sense it had been so long i decided to have my friend read it for me to make sure it made sense. she did and now its up. So Enjoy!

I am not even going to tell you i dont own the rights to labyrinth.

* * *

"Ah my dear Queen Janet King. Its so good to see you," A strange man said walking up to Janet and kissing her hand. The man was clean cut and dresses in what looked like Rome robes. He had traces of green all over, in his hair, his cloths, even marks under his eyes where green.

"Prince Larnik Nakini its good to see you to. And its High Queen, I have more authority then your father." Janet said slightly bowing her head in respect. Since first getting in to the Dragon kingdom, Janet had changed her clothes to a close similarity of a ball gown, with silver and white decorating the skirt, a sleeveless strapless top that was silver and even had silver eye shadow, all that went with her silver hair and white eyes.

"Not for long," Larnik said grinning. "My father is going to talk to High King Bertec about an engagement between you and me."

"Oh my dear Prince. You forget that my father has no authority over the Dragon kingdom since he passed the throne to me. He is no longer the High king. So you may want to save your father the embarrassment and stop him now because my father does not own me or control who I marry. Good day Prince Larnik." Janet slightly bowed her head again and left.

The prince stood seeming shocked at the news Janet had given him. Then he quickly ran to his right going towards a door.

"What was that all about?" I asked running to catch up with Janet with Jareth walking faster.

"You must understand Sarah, in the underground 99% of marriages are arranged. I am, so far, the only one who has not had an arranged marriage set up by my parents. King Zenic Nakini has been trying to marry me to his son, Prince Larnik, for years so that he would get the throne and own the largest kingdom in all of the underground. My father has not been at court for over a thousand years so King Nakini has not been able to ask him for my hand." Janet said with a evil looking grin "But I must say Prince Nakini is the only one who has only tried to kiss my hand. And for that I respect him."

"Do I even want to ask what other guys have tried?" I asked concerned.

"Probably not," Janet smiled and looked at me. I was confused and Janet chucked.

"I won't ask anymore" I assured her.

"Great. On to placement. Jareth show her where to go, and about how to talk, and I will meet you in there. Bye!" Janet said and then turned to a tall granite door and walked in.

Jareth walked down about 20 feet more to another door. He pause in front of it and turned to me. "Okay Sarah, some things you must know about court in the underground. 1. They will insult you a lot but you can't let that affect you, just keep a straight face and stand tall. 2. Do not talk unless spoken to, and when spoken to say your answer in as few words as possible. The council doesn't count your opinion in the final decision. 3. Janet is the judge, and as the judge she has no connections to anyone, not even me. So don't use her as a reference if at all possible and don't ask her any personal questions." Jareth took a deep breath. "And finally, act as much like a lady as you pretend to be."

"Suddenly I feel this won't turn out well," I shuddered.

"Don't worry you will be fine. Janet has never let anyone go to a bad placement."

* * *

The placement didn't start off like I had hoped. When I first walked in everyone stared at me. It was as if I had gone to a masquerade party and only dressed in a red bikini. I felt so out of place. I went and sat down in the chair in the center of the room and waited, Janet was not there. Jareth sat behind me so I couldn't look to him for comfort. I couldn't look at him either way because it would show that I wanted his kingdom and the court would try hard to prevent me from getting my wish, so Jareth had told me.

I sat facing what looked like the main judges. Four elegant desks stood above the rest of the courts desks. Yet one in the middle of the four stood even taller, decorated with silver, white, blue, green and gold jewels, the colors complimented each other making them stand out.

'That must be Janet's seat.' I thought.

Just then horns sounded. The few people in the room took there seats. A door to my right opened and a hundred or more people walked in, most of them took seats while ten lined the door. That's when Janet entered, two men followed behind.

Janet walked to her judges seat, the two men took a seat on either side. The man on Janet's right looked familiar. His hair had gold streaks in it, he also wore a gold cape, white suit with gold tie, and a small gold band that wrapped around his forehead. The seat next to him was empty. The man on the other side was purple, even his hair, he was dressed in gold as well only he had a robe on. The seat next to him was filled by a woman the same as the him only with gold hair.

Janet was dressed the same, only now a crown made of silver wire adorned her head incrusted with jewels of green, purple, and white.

I hadn't noticed that everyone was standing until the man at Janet's right yelled, "STAND YOU MORTAL GIRL!"

I jumped up, startled by his voice in the quiet room. My heart was now racing.

Janet looked at the man with scorn, "Lord Bertec, yelling at a mortal who knows no different is yelling at a lord with no crown."

The man bowed his head with anger in his eyes "Forgive me. Your highness." Janet sat down.

The rest of the court followed Janet.

"Sarah you may have a seat." Janet said politely.

I slowly sat down, trying to not draw more attention.

"You all know the meaning of this day." Janet stated.

Chaos erupted. Everyone started to talk saying how I should go to there kingdom. Three kings declared they would turn me into a real woman, and from the look in there eyes it wasn't fancy dresses. Five queens said they lost another slave and needed a replacement, from Janet's eyes she wasn't about to let another person go to there kingdoms.

Jareth said nothing. His voice didn't ring loud trying to make his claim on me.

Janet let the chaos continue for a minute more before she held up her hand. The room fell silent, and Janet stood.

"The girl should go to my land, I need more workers on the mine."

"I needed her more at Garlinia. She could use hard work."

"What about Tener? We need more wood cutters. We can put strength in those skinny arms of hers."

"Yes she is weak; send her somewhere with..."

"ENOUGH! She is a mortal not a creature, and she will be treated like anyone else that has stood before us. You, dear lords, are in need of men not a women, so you will be counted out of the placement options, now does anyone wish to put in a vote for her ownership?" Janet asked agitated.

"Your majesty?" a female voice inquired from behind me.

"Queen Mavinesa of the Ician Kingdom," Janet introduced.

"I wish to put my kingdom as a placement," The queen requested "It may be cold, but it is suitable for mortals."

Janet considered her request, "Your vote shall be considered."

"My Queen, what does it matter where she goes? Only that she is placed." Bertec asked.

"Because, my dear Lord Bertec, I have no wish to send her to her death, nor do I for any mortal." Janet stated once again angering Bertec.

"My Queen?" a male voice asked from the right of me.

Janet gave a slight smile, "King Ryu Hamamoto of the Wolf Crest Kingdom, what is your request?"

"I request the King of the Goblins Jareth because she could be suitable for the kids wished away and not recovered, Lord Bertec King because he has no servant of his own, and Lord Chikao Uno and myself, King Ryu Hamamoto, because we could use another feeder for our wolfs."

"King and Lords, do you agree to be part of the placement?" Janet asked looking around.

"I agree to be part," Bertec said standing.

"I agree as well," Chikao said standing, he was in the seat next to Ryu, "And I wish to add you, High Queen of the Dragon Kingdom, to be put into consideration."

"I agree to be part," Janet answered, standing up.

Mavinesa and Ryu stood, lightly bowing there head in re-agreement.

I heard Jareth stand. "I agree to be part," Jareth answered in a monotone voice.

"Then the court must now decide. We will return tomorrow morning. My squire shall take the post as judge while I participate in the placement. Til that time each of the six candidates shall have one hour to be with the mortal to finalize any doubts." Janet said making a silver crystal appear in her hand then handed it to the purple man sitting at her left.

There was an audible gasp, that it seamed only I could hear, that came from Jareth. He was scared for some reason which only made the next few hours scare me.

For the next six hours I was going to be alone with one of the candidates every hour. I only hoped Janet knew what she was doing.

* * *

I am not going to let Kara and Secola talk til the next chapter is up. but i will let you know its a long one. and it tells you why Jareth has not back bone in his fathers eyes. and it explains why Jareth looked at Janets arm funny when they where in the library (look to chapter 9 princess labyrinth for refresher).

Please read and review. tell me what you think or tell me i spell badly.


	18. Who is Good?

so once upon a time an author forgot about her story (for the how many times) and when she remembered she decided to post the chapter she has had written sense November. please dont hurt me. i am also suffering from yet another writers block for this story. i know how the story will go just not how to get to the big part of the story.

thanks to my friend Mustard for letting me use Ryu and Chikao.

What is a Nightmare? is my other title for this chapter. vote on which title you like better.

* * *

Ryu was the first to see me. He had no interest in knowing anything about me, he shortened his time to only fifteen minutes. Ryu simply asked which kingdom I wanted to go to? Fearing that he may only want to keep me from going to Jareth's kingdom I answered that I wished to go to Janet's kingdom thinking it was an even answer.

Ryu laughed, "I can see it in your eyes" he stepped closer to me, gently grabbing my chin and lifted it up to meet his gaze "You wish to be in Jareth's kingdom and..." he leaned closer, his lips almost touching mine, "his arms." In one swift motion Ryu had let me go and was at the door, moving like a ghost. "I am an old friend of Janet's. I know it may not seam like I am helping, but my methods are different then anyone knows." With that said he left.

Jareth was next, only he came in shortly after Ryu left. I couldn't help myself, I ran towards him. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, and buried my face in between his shoulder and neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body.

"Whats going to happen?" I asked moving so I could see his face.

Jareth sighed "I don't know and right now I don't care." I was shocked. Jareth didn't care about what happened to me. "Sarah you have to listen to me." Jareth looked concerned. "Bertec is not going to play fair, no matter what you say. He will kill you if it made him feel better."

My heart raced. "kill. me." I whispered terrified. "but why?"

"To hurt me. Because of me his wife died, Bertec has never forgiven me." Jareth looked hurt by his own words.

There was a light knock on the door. Jareth turned slightly "I have to go."

"But why? Don't we have an hour together? Its only been a few minutes." I asked not wanting him to go.

"Janet doesn't want me here long to make it seam more like I don't care where you go. The court will use everything they hear in there decision. The longer I am here the more likely the court will use it against me." Jareth said as quickly as he could, but still being very clear.

"Then you should go. I want you to have a higher chance." I said holding back my tears.

Jareth leaned forward and kissed me softly. My arms tightened around his neck to hold him to me, but it didn't work. Jareth gently grabbed my arms and pulled then away, putting them in front of my chest. "Don't let Bertec get to you." with that said he left.

Chikao walked in seconds later and introduced himself as Ryu's best friend and said he was honored to meet me. He then said his good-byes and left. An even shorter visit then Ryu's or Jareth's. Either everyone was rooting for me to go with Jareth or no one really like me that much.

Janet was next. Finally! It had only been half an hour and I was tired. Janet walked in, still in her ball gown of a dress. "I'm sorry Sarah but I don't have allot of time." Janet stated.

"So even you can't stay long?" I asked disappointed.

"Not for the same reasons as Jareth. I have a much harder kingdom to rule then Jareth which requires most of my time when I am in the underground. I just came to give you this." Janet handed me one of her silver crystals, "with Jareth's help I was able to make it work. It will explain something's you need to know about Bertec."

"Whats so bad about him?" I asked curious.

"The crystal will explain. Just sit down, close your eyes and hold the crystal in both hands. It will help you survive the time with him." Janet said.

"But wont he come in before I can see it?" I was concerned now fearing I was really going to die like Jareth had mentioned.

"I was suppose to come an hour after Chikao. So that you had time to rest and eat, but I wont be in the kingdom in an hour so I came fast right now." Janet said walking to the door " And now I have to go. Good luck my friend." Janet then left.

A man dressed in a suit, similar to the navy, walked in after Janet. He was carrying a tray of food. "Sense so many of the candidates decided not to use there full time you have been granted a two hour break before you are to see the Ice Queen." he set the tray down on a small table near the fireplace. "I will be back in two hours." he bowed and left.

I took a deep breath and looked around the room I was in. I had come from the court to this room escorted by guards. Ryu came in two seconds later, and then everyone came in fast that I didn't have time to gather my surroundings.

The room was simple. There were two chairs set by the built in fireplace, that was not lite. A table, that held the tray of food, was set in between the chairs. There was a bed on the opposite side that was put together like a movie scene. White sheets covered the bed, two posts dedicated the head and a white chest signified the foot.

I decided on the chairs to sit in on my adventure with the silver crystal.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, holding the cool crystal in both my hands. A second later I lost feeling in my body and I became as light as air. I opened my eyes to find I was in a different room. A voice rang in the air.

"_Hold on my queen."_

"_Push just a little more"_

"_MOM!" a teenage girl yelled running down the long hallway. She made it to the room the woman she was looking for was in. "Hold on. You can't die now."_

"_Its a boy." the maid said handing the new born infant to his mother._

"_My beautiful boy" the woman said._

_The teenage girl seamed to give in to her mothers happiness and asked "So whats my new brothers name?"_

"_Jareth. Jareth Bertec King." the woman cried. She looked at her daughter standing next to her. "Janet, you have to take care of your brother for me. Promise." the woman asked._

"_What are you talking about? Your going to be fine." Janet said crying knowing her own words where not true._

"_We both know fae can only have one child with out giving there life for the second." the woman touched Janet on the check "and I would give my life for both of you every time." the woman's breathing became staggered._

"_SASHA!" a male voice yelled from down the hall._

"_Take care of your brother Janet." the woman's breath was now shallow and empty as she handed the new born Jareth to his sister._

_Just then a man came through the door, he was out of breath from running._

"_My Darling" the woman smiled weakly._

"_Sasha. Why?" the man came and knelt down next to his wife "Why give up your life like this?"_

_Janet sank back into a corner, regret and fear on her face as she held her brother protectively in her arms._

"_Because I could never kill my child to save my own life." Sasha's face became pale and her breathing slowed to a stop but with her last breath she said "take care my Love." _

_She was gone._

_The room was quiet. The man stood over his wife in shock, tears streaming down his face. He gently touched her cheek, fearing that if he was to rough then she may shatter and erase from his memory._

_A faint whimper from an infant brought him back to reality. He turned to face his daughter standing in the corner holding his new born son. His face changed from loss over his wife to rage over the reason for her death. He took a few steps toward Janet, tears still in his eyes. "Your life for hers." he muttered._

_Janet thought quickly, knowing what was going to happen if she didn't run, and dropped a crystal at her feet. The crystal shattered consuming Janet and her brother in a cloud of silvery smoke. When the smoke cleared she was outside, standing at the castle entrance._

_The baby in her arms started to cry. "Don't worry Jareth. My kingdom in great and can hold both of us." she cooed. "I will take care of you. Just like mother and father would have. No one will ever hurt you while I am alive."_

The vision faded in a cloud, but it wasn't over yet. Voices where echoing in the background.

"_Im sorry sissy" Jareth's voice cried "If I just didn't live then father wouldn't be so mean to you."_

"_Don't be silly Jareth," Janet soothed "See. Almost healed."_

The voices disappeared and the room became clear. The room was painted black. There was a chilly feel about the place. Three people stood in the room. A man holding a knife in his hand with the loss of his wife still in his eyes, Janet standing by the door she seamed to have just come through, and a little six year old Jareth cornered by his father and terrified.

"_Do you really think mother will want to come back after finding out what you have done to bring her here?!" Janet yelled, fear in her eyes._

"_She shouldn't have died in the first place." the man spat out walking closer to the scared boy who was crying._

_Janet ran with all her might to her brother._

_The man raised the knife and brought it down, aiming for his sons heart._

_Jareth screamed._

_Silence..._

_Jareth looked up to find his sister facing him, wide eyed and a knife protruding from her chest._

_Janet had caught the blade in time to stop it from hitting her brother, but not from slicing half her arm open and rest in her chest. Her arm found the blade at her elbow and continued, with the force of her father, til it pierced through her right lung._

_Jareth stared at Janet in disbelief. She gave a chocked cough, spraying blood on Jareth lap._

_With great effort, she stood up and faced her father._

_The man looked shocked, not because he realized he had tried to kill his son, but because he had hit his first born, his favorite child, his daughter, his Janet instead. _

_Janet stumbled towards him. "For multiple attempted murders on the prince of the Dragon kingdom" Janet bent over and coughed more blood. "and for the practice of Black Magic." she covered her mouth as she coughed again, covering her hand in the red liquid. "I, High Queen of the Dragon Kingdom Janet Sasha King, do banish yo..cough..u, Bertec Arener Jareth King, from these...cough..gasp... lands for one...cough.. thousand years...cough..." Janet gasped for air, coughing blood every time she tried to take a beep breath. _

_The man simply closed his eyes in shame "I failed you my Daughter, I couldn't bring your mother back, and now it is to late." he formed a gold crystal in his hand._

_Janet gasped "I could never let you kill my mothers child, even if it meant my own life." _

_The man dropped his crystal disappearing in a cloud of smoke._

"_Take care my Father." Janet said, a tear rolling down her face. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor._

"_Someone help!" Jareth yelled running to Janet's side._

_Janet lay on her back, feeling the pain of the blade still lodged in her lung, and cried. Her hand slowly moved to her chest, "Heart," she asked "Why could I not banish him forever?"_

I found myself crying. Now I knew what Bertec was capable of, and the only person that he feared was Janet and hurting her.

Sadly the crystal wasn't done showing me all Janet wanted me to see. I found myself in a ballroom surrounded by people in elegant cloths and masks.

"_Introducing High Queen Janet King of the Dragon Kingdom, and King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom" A voice stated._

_Jareth and Janet stood at the top of a master staircase. Janet was a step in front of Jareth as they walked down the stairs._

_Music started playing and everyone danced. Jareth turned to Janet and invited her to dance. She placed her hand in his and they began. They seamed to float around the room._

_Janet wore a sleeveless, strapless dress. It had a color Janet had never been seen in. Green. Green and silver decorated her gown along with a silver wire crown and a mask that resembled dragon wings. Jareth was dressed in his blue suit with glitter covering the top of the coat. He had blue high lights in his hair and wore a Goblin mask._

"_So what do you think of your party?" Janet asked smiling at Jareth._

"_I believe you have outdone yourself again, my sister." Jareth replied back._

_Janet laughed. "Thank you dear brother, but it is not everyday that a younger sibling becomes a ruler of there own lands."_

"_You speak true word, your highness" a man said._

_Jareth and Janet stopped there dancing and turned to the man with a purple simple made mask on. "My apologies for the interruption but I was wondering if I might cut in?"_

_Jareth bowed "If High Queen Janet does not mind."_

"_I would be glad to dance with you" Janet answered placing her hand in the mans. _

_There dance started and Jareth waited in the crowd, talking with the nearby guests. The man and Janet where not as smooth on the floor, but the mans face gave the impression that he wanted to talk not dance._

"_Something troubles you." Janet asked._

"_I have heard stories of your scare that dominates your right side, yet all night I have seen no sign of it." _

_Janet smiled "The scare you speak of does exist but it is not visible unless wished or the blade that caused it is before my eyes."_

"_Then forgive me." The man said reaching his hand behind his back and produced a black blade. "But Jareth is not worthy to have your protection."_

_Janet gasped, but the noise she made next scared everyone._

_From Janet's mouth came a blood curdling scream as she bent over, holding her arm._

_Jareth was at her side before anyone could blink._

_He gently placed his hand on her back trying to help but pulled it back when his hand became soaked with blood._

_Janet was on her knees now, biting her tongue to keep from screaming again. Her dress was slowly turning red from the blood that flowed out of her old wound. Jareth removed his coat and placed it over Janet so that he could help her to her feet with out hurting her more. But the man had other ideas. He removed his mask to revel himself._

_Jareth froze when he recognized the mans face. "Father" he whispered._

"_Your life for hers" he said before he brought the knife down on Jareth._

_Janet was up a second before the blade hit Jareth, but her being in the path did not stop the momentum. The knife that had left her with a scare on her back was now lodged in her shoulder this time. Bertec disappeared an instant later, tears in his eyes and a faint whisper lingering in the air "Why protect him?"_

"_Jareth get me out of here." Janet demanded coughing blood on her dress._

_Jareth helped Janet up and quickly moved her back to the entrance at the top of the stairs, supporting most of her weight._

_Once they where out of the ballroom, with the doors closed, Janet let out another scream. This one did not draw attention because it was short and almost seamed like a gasp. Just then her legs gave out and she fell into Jareth's arms._

"_I never regret it" Janet whispered then fainted._

_Jareth picked up his hurt sister, his face full of regret. He then carried her to her room where a man was waiting to remove the knife from her shoulder._

I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to open my eyes but found it hard. I tried to move my hands and found they seamed glued to the crystal.

"I don't want to see anymore of this!" I yelled but my voice came out def to my own ears.

The scene changed yet again and I was now looking at Janet standing in her room.

"_Sarah" Janet whispered looking off into space. "I know your wondering how seeing these memories will help you, but you must know. My father is not a bad person. Fae will do anything for there soul mate, even kill. My mother had a special power that controlled emotion, with it she helped my father control his anger. Once she died my fathers anger multiplied and he wanted to take it out on the reason of her death. Jareth. My mother willingly gave her life for my brother, but my father still blames him. I am the closest person to my mother, I am Sasha in my fathers eyes." _

_Janet's eyes became empty. "My father sees hurting me as hurting my mother. That is what will help you during the hour you are with him. Remind him of what he lost, and what he did to me. He will search your memories to find out what you know, and seeing them in your mind will help you that much more."_

_Janet looked at the ground "No matter what he does I cant hate him. I knew him for 100 years before my mother died. He and my mother raised me. Jareth didn't have the same experience. I raised him, took care of him. All he has know is our mother died for him and my father hates him for it." Janet looked up "Jareth only knows fear of our father, I know how he can be a real parent. Try looking thought his eye, see what makes him who he is." Janet started to fade. "Dont let your fear be his tool." _

Janet faded into darkness as the room became black. I felt my hand release the crystal and my eyes slowly opened.

"Im in trouble"

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

*How long has..*

NO!

_so you just forgot abou...*_

NO! your not allowed to speck Secola or Kara

*I never seam to talk. even to Sarah*

_thats cause Sarah doesn't like you kara. i always talk to Seriana_

shut up both of you! i need to concentrate on the next few chapters. and your not helping. GOOD-BYE!


	19. Who is Bad?

So long story short. I forgot... i had one of my friends beta testing this for me but with her school work she couldn't find the time. I love you Mustard but i gave up on beta testing this story. i will try to update this story more sense i have free time between classes. currently i am cursing plot bunnies sense i have gotten 5 more story ideas over the summer. Enjoy!

I am a Nightmare is my second title for this chapter.

Special thanks to those who reviewed and reminded me to update.

* * *

I sat, stunned for a moment, before Mavinesa came through the door. She had changed from a formal dress, that I couldn't remember what it looked like, to a pair of black tight leggings with black leg length boots, and a red corset that brought your attention to her chest.

She looked at me with a disappointed stare as I stood to meet her. "You can change you know? Those dresses never work well outside of the court room." She snapped her fingers and I found myself in an outfit similar to hers, only with green knee high boots and a matching green corset with a not so pronounced chest.

It was then I looked at the time. It had only been an hour and the ice queen was already here.

"Your early." I stated. "I was told I would have 2 hours before you came." I was freaking out over my new outfit because Bertec was coming in next. I wasn't suppose to let him see my fear but being in a costume like this only made it worse. I was conflicted between Jareth telling me not to anger Bertec and Janet pretty much telling me to get him mad.

"I have no real interest in talking. I am going back to my kingdom til court reassembles tomorrow and I have no intent on waiting another hour before I can go." The queen sighed walking over and sat on the bed that was furthest from me. She sure acted stuck up.

"So you want to see me, then leave?" I asked looking around the room for something more to wear.

"You hit it on the head," she laugh. "I have no interest in having another mortal in my kingdom, but I will volunteer my kingdom every time either way."

"So you do it out of charity?" I had given up on finding something else to wear and decided on the sheet the queen was sitting on.

"In a way." She said with a bored tone. "So coming down to it. You are just another mortal. My kingdom has many mortals."

"how many humans, I mean mortals, do you have in your kingdom?" I was concerned, fearing she had hundreds in her castle.

"Eleven at the moment. Most of the mortals I get are the un-won children from the goblin kingdom, others are ones who wished themselves away. You are the only one who lost to labyrinth." the queen stood up and walked towards the door. "You shall still have an hour after I leave, but you have no more time with me." she opened the door "Good day." she then left, leaving me in the room by myself for the next hour.

"But I won?" I was confused as I headed over to the bed and grabbed the sheet, tying it around my neck.

I decided to eat something from the tray of food still sitting on the table. I didn't feel hungry but knew if I didn't eat something then I wouldn't be able to keep my head around Bertec. So I went and sat down in the chair and picked up a roll. "This is going to be a long hour."

"Lord Bertec will be in" the man announced collecting my tray and walking out.

The door closed with a click and a chuckle echoed through the air.

I turned, my heart racing, towards the door. There he stood, in the small shadow of the door. His teeth where white in the dark, and his hair glittered gold.

He walked out slowly, talking his time to look me up and down. I felt like he was undressing me a thread at a time with his stare.

"Good evening, Lord Bertec" I stuttered looking in his direction. He was wearing legging and boots like Jareth did, but had a un-buttoned shirt that exposed his entire chest. For being so afraid of him, he was still a very handsome man, I could see where Jareth got his looks from.

"It is a good evening for me, but I can not say the same for you" His grin got bigger. "For you see, no one can hear you in this room. You are mine for one hour. Only condition: I can't kill you." Suddenly he was behind me. His arms where around my waist just as fast, pulling me close to his hard bare chest. I gasped at the sudden motion of being pined to him. "This will be fun taking revenge." I shivered as his cold breath ran on my neck. "lets be rid of this" he said snapping his fingers and making the sheet disappear.

My heart stopped when I felt him lace his fingers in the ties of my corset. That's when I noticed another problem with my outfit. The corset was the only cloths I had to cover the top of me. No shirt, no camisole, not even a bra.

"What happens when I do this?" he asked but paused, almost as if he was hesitating or even regretting. Regretting? Suddenly he pulled his fingers back and I hear a snap. My corset loosened and my arms when quickly to my chest, making sure my top stayed up. "That's interesting." he laughed. "What next?" His icy finger then started crawling up my back.

"I know what you did to Janet" I stuttered "that night."

His fingers dug like claws into my back and his other hand came to my throat.  
"You know nothing of that day" he hissed. He threw me at the wall and I hit it hard. "I was doing what I had to. I was bringing back my Love. She shouldn't have die, she gave her life for nothing."

I slide down the wall, one hand rubbing my throat as the other kept my top up. "Jareth is not Nothing. He is the Goblin king, he is your son." Janet, I hope you knew what you are doing.

He was in front of me in a flash again. He grabbed both my arms at the elbows and pulled them above my head, dragging me up the wall to meet his height. To my comfort my corset stayed mostly in place, only moving down a little from the wall, but that was the least of my problems right now. Bertec was centimeters from my face. His teeth bearing as he whispered in anger "Don't say his name in my presents. That murderer killed my wife, he killed my soul mate."

"She gave her life willingly for him. She killed herself!" how I managed to talk let alone yell was beyond me and it only made things worse.

His hand was back at my throat, tight enough to hold me in place with out cutting off my breathing but still hurting me. "She didn't have to!" the venom in his voice made my heart skip beat, fearing he would break the one rule and kill me anyway.

"And what about Janet?" I asked waiting for his hand to tighten more on my throat.

His eye grew wide and he let go of me, taking several steps back. He was gasping and looking around the room and if wondering how he got there. Then his piercing eyes came back to me "My daughter shouldn't have grown up losing her mother that way. She protected a worthless person and all it got her was hurt."

I should have stayed down, I should have stopped talking and waited for him to leave. But something told me not to. So I didn't, hoping it wouldn't kill me in the end. "The scare on her back tells a different story. You are the one that was holding the blade, you put it through her chest."

"How would you know that?" he was back in front of me in his blinding speed. His body pressed against me holding me to the wall, his arms holding mine. His chest was hard and unforgiving as he crushed me, I could hear my ribs creaking under the force.

"Janet told me" I gasped, finding I couldn't breath with him pinning me.

"She has no time to tell a mortal that." he looked from my eyes to my lips "Unless" his eyes shot up to look at mine, a grin crossed his face. "She told you through a dream, didn't she?" his face gave me the chills and drove a knife through my heart with fear. "Lets find out what you know, shall we?"

Before I could say anything, he brought his lips on mine with such force I knew my lips would bruise. I tried as hard as I could to get away but had no success, I was pinned to the wall. One of his hands slide behind my head to keep me still, but that didn't stop me from trying. Then I started to see visions... no... memories flash in my eyes.

I saw Janet getting the blade in her shoulder, Jareth crying as his sister lay on the floor with the same blade protruding from her chest. I saw Sasha die as her daughter and new born son stand in a corner, her husband at her side.

Bertec jumped back, breathing hard, his eyes had the look of betrayal. Once again he looked confused, like he didn't know what was going on. He looked at me, his breathing became more steady. "It doesn't matter what she shows you. I will never stop trying to take revenge on him." I looked for a way to escape, anything that would put space between me and him. But Bertec wouldn't give me that luxury. He had my arm, holding it rough to ensure I wouldn't leave then through me hard to his right. The bed caught me, keeping me from falling to the floor. "Lets see what else you are hiding?" he purred walking towards me.

I stood up, but before I could move in any direction he was on me. His speed was remarkable, I couldn't even see him move before he was there. He put his hand on my back, his fingers gave me goose bumps. My hands went up to protect myself, hoping I could push him away but I only meet his bare chest that wouldn't budge.

"Lets put those hands to better use."

My heart raced, fearing what me meant behind his words. His hand slowly moved up my back, the gap in the bottom of my corset made room for him. His fingers came off my skin as he neared the top and laced in between the few remaining ties.

My heart froze when he quickly pulled, breaking the last of the strings holding my top up. Bertec gasped in shock, his face showing fear, as my hands shot to stop my corset from falling. I now wanted to kill that Ice Queen.

"That's better," He whispered seaming to return to his more venomous self. He moved his foot to hook on mine and pull me off balance. I fell onto the bed, my corset folding open in the back, meaning I could not move my arms with out exposing myself. 'Jareth help' was all I could think as Bertec leaned ever me. He had put his knee on the bed so that he could keep me pinned but not be on top of me, his other leg went in between mine.

"Do you fear me?" He asked, slowly moving his hands up the front of my corset. "Do you love me?" there was a burning sensation under my arm. He was melting my top along my arm exposing my stomach. "Will you do as I say?" he moved the corset from my stomach, "Then I will be your slave." his hand started tracing circles on my abdomen. My breathing was hard and shallow as I felt Bertec's fingers trail along my skin.

"Don't bother trying to hide your mind, I have a talent for getting memories I want." one hand went behind my head and the other stayed on my stomach, as his lips came to mine.

The memories I had seen from the crystal seamed to flash in my mind, over and over and over again. It was then that I realized what Bertec was doing. He was seeing what I saw. He was finding out what I knew about him, what he had done.

Then the memories changed. I was seeing the dream I had about Jareth taking me to a dark corner, the walk in the garden, then...

I saw Jareth disappearing before my eyes, he was haunting me. The past four years came to my sight. My side started to burn, remembering the pain I got from falling out of the ballroom.

"Ding dong ding ding... ding dong dong ding."

Bertec slowly released me.

"Dong" the clock chimed.

I had never noticed the clock chimed, I had been to busy to hear it every time.

"Dong."

"It seams my time is up" he purred, moving his hand to rest at the bottom of my stomach.

"Dong."

He whispered in my ear, slowly moving his hand along my side, "You better hope that I don't get you as my servant, or you will wish you were dead."

"Dong."

His hand rested on my ribs. He moved his head down my neck and to the front of my sternum.

"Dong."

I tried holding my breath as he moved, not wanting him to get the advantage, but it didn't work. I gasped for air the closer he got, my heart jumping out of my chest with fear.

"Dong."

His hand dug into my side and I felt his nails pierce through my skin.

I couldn't hold it, my voice echoed in the room as I let out a painful scream.

"Til next time." he breathed. Then he was gone. Disappeared into nothing. The door didn't click closed, nor did his laugh echo in the room. He was just... gone.

I sat up, not wanting to be so helpless laying on the bed, and looked for him. No sign anywhere.

I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself, but just made my side burn.

I heard a faint whisper come from the direction of the door. "Sarah?"

I cringed, shutting my eyes and curling up, fearing it was Bertec again.

A gloved hand gently touched my shoulder, and I jumped into his arms.

"Don't let me go!" I pleaded, wrapping my arms around Jareth, holding on to his shirt.

Jareth tensed up when he placed his hands on my back. He had realized only a little of what happened with Bertec and my almost gone corset. But I didn't want to think of that now.

I couldn't help the tears in my eyes as they soaked the front of his shirt. "He scares me, Jareth. I don't want to go with him, I would rather die." I cried tightening my grip on his shirt.

"I'm here, Precious. Just calm down, hes gone." Jareth soothed. He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head to look him in the eyes. "You are safe with me."

I stood up on my toes and kissed him, moving my hands to tangle in his hair. He responded by caressing my check, his other arm still protectively around me.

His lips moved from mine, trailing down my check and pause at my neck. My hands slide down his neck and rested on his shoulders.

His breathing quickened but his lips were still gentle on my skin. "I can't do this to you, Sarah" he whispered as his hand moved along my shoulder, down my arm and came to rest on my hip.

"I rather it be you, then Bertec." his name was a curse on my tongue.

"But doing so would make me him. Is that what you want?" both his arms where around me, tightening to keep me close.

"Never." I whispered in his ear.

His grip loosened on me. One still around me, while the other gently moved my arm from his neck to the front of my corset.

MY CORSET!

I panicked remembering my hands where the only thing keeping it up, keeping me from exposing myself. My other hand snapped to my front, hoping my standing to kiss Jareth it hadn't moved down more. I looked at Jareth ready to ask him if he could get me anything else to wear.

Jareth was a few feet from me, taking off his shirt. He held it out to me "Sorry, my magic is weak from the day, I can't get you a better fitting shirt." then turned his back. I slipped it over my head with one arm and slid my other arm in the sleeve and let the broken corset fall. The low cut gap in front of the shirt reached down to to my navel, but it still offered more cover and less holding then the green corset. Though I still held the front closed with my hand.

I looked up to see Jareth still facing away from me only a stride away. But what caught my eye made me feel sorry.

There were a dozen scars that decorated his back, each one different. I closed the short space between us and gently placed my hand on one. My hand slowly started tracing the scars that went from his shoulder and connected to his spine. "What happened?" I whispered almost hoping he didn't hear me.

I saw his body tense at the question, but he softly said "A king goes to battle with his people, he does not stand on the sidelines." His body relaxed as my hand found another scar to examine.

The new scar I found lead from the bottom of his back to his side. My fingers fallowed it, gently touching, wondering if it still hurt.

Jareth's hand reached back and grabbed mine. He didn't pull, nor did I flinch, he just held my hand at his side. "Janet carries many more scars then I. Not just physically but emotionally as well. I carry the scars of battle, she carries the wounds that will never heal." Jareth turned to look at me, his eyes showed every pain he had ever seen.

My eyes slide closed as his free hand moved to caress my check.

Shivered ran up my spine as his hand moved down my neck and rested just above my chest. "I will fix this for you." His hand move to the bottom of the gap of the shirt. One finger slid inside the shirt, fallowing my stomach to my sternum, while another two held the outside.

I focused my gaze on Jareth's chest, not moving as his hand slid the length of the shirt.

More scars covered his front, but one stood out above the others. It ran from his shoulder straight down past his belt line.

My hand that had held my shirt closed was now resting, full palm, on the middle of the old wound. My heart sank, wondering how much pain he had been in when receiving it.

"What do you wish?" Jareth whispered his hands falling to his sides.

The fluffy poets shirt was now more modest, Jareth had fixed the long slit to rest just above my chest.

"Promise me," I asked, his eyes looked deep into mine "that you will keep me safe." I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest.

"I promise." His arms slowly moved to my back, holding me tight to his body.

I cringed, feeling the pain in my ribs when Bertec had pinned me to the wall. Jareth pulled away from me, reminding me of the bruise on my elbows. The anger in his eyes gave me chills, even though I knew he was not mad at me.

"What did he do to you?" he asked gingerly touching my arms, trying not to find another spot of pain on me.

"We had allot of disagreements...ah." I moved my arm away from Jareth's hand when he touched my sore elbow. "But it didn't hurt before."

Jareth's hand moved to rest on my side and his eyes grew wide. He looked down at his gloved hand, the palm covered in blood. His breathing quickened, his entire body showed his anger. I grabbed his blood soaked glove and tried to take it off, tears in my eyes that he had to know what Bertec did to me.

His hand tightened to a fist to prevent me from removing his glove, but I still tried.

"Please" I whispered, holding his hand and placed my forehead on his fist. "I don't want to remember you like this. Mad, angry, upset..."

Jareth didn't say a word, he simply walked me towards the bed and made me sit down. "Where else?" he whispered loosening his fist. I quickly tor off the glove so he wouldn't see my blood in his hand.

"Sarah." he leaned in and kissed my throat, my name lingered in his breath, like he was trying to protect it. "Where else does it hurt?" The pain in my neck seamed to disappear, like magic.

He sat down next to me, pain in his voice as he asked again "Where did he hurt you?" he delicately grabbed my wrist and pulled it up so that my elbow lined up with his lips.

His lips gently touched my skin, relieving the pain and the mark that was there. He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap, my back to him. His hand moved up my side and I could feel the blood seam to disappear. His hand paused at my gasp of pain, the nail marks Bertec left stung. My side began to burn, causing me to push into Jareth out of discomfort. I grabbed at his hand, realizing he was the cause of the burning. His hand stayed firmly to my side, not saying a word.

"Stop it! It hurts!" I pleaded still pulling on his hand.

His hand released my side, and he used it to gently move my still hurt elbow to his lips. "Forgive me." his whispered plea asked kissing my elbow.

My body didn't hurt anymore. I checked my side for the wound but found nothing, not even blood on the shirt. "Thank you."

Jareth gently moved his arms around my waist, laying his head on my shoulder.

I grabbed his un-gloved hand and caressed it in my own. I had never seen him without his gloves on. His hand was lean, with long fingers that suited him well. A ring decorated his middle finger. It was thin, silver in color and had a woven design on it. It reminded me of Janet's crown from the memory.

He entwined his fingers in mine.

The door opened and a young woman came in, out of breath. "The High Queen requests your presence immediately. She said 'Ba Toli' would tell you why."

Jareth froze. He moved me off his lap, "Something is horribly wrong" he grabbing his glove I had and ran to the door. Leaving "I'm Sorry but Janet needs me right now" in his wake.

I sat on the bed, confused and concerned, hoping everything was alright. I soon got up and ran after Jareth.

Not going to say anything. Will talk more next time with kara and secola.


End file.
